In the search of an angel
by Mstica
Summary: Eight years had passed. Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo have been living a peacefully life. But what’s this? There is a new enemy who is searching for an angel… and Eriol wants revenge.
1. Default Chapter

In the search of an angel  
  
=================  
By Mística  
=============  
  
Collaborators: Genky girl and Ludmila Lococo.  
  
Eight years had passed. Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo have been living a peacefully life. But what's this? There is a new enemy who is searching for an angel... and Eriol wants revenge.  
  
[""] dialogue  
  
Prologue  
  
Sidney, Australia  
  
A figure was moving along the dark corridors of a hospital. Outside, the storm was punishing the city making kids in their beds have nightmares. However, the shadow didn't care. He didn't care about anything.... except his mission.  
  
Finally, he arrived to his destination. Room number 236. But he could not enter. Two non magical presences were inside. A doctor and a nurse were covering a body with a white sheet.  
  
"How sad" said the doctor "such a sweet and lovely lady".  
  
The nurse agreed "She was so kind with the kids over here. It didn't mater that she was getting weaker every day, she never let a day pass without reading a story to them".  
  
Both left the room without noticing that a figure stayed there.... watching and waiting.  
  
Fuck, he was late.  
  
Getting close enough, he took off the sheet revealing the face of a middle age woman with short brown hair. If his guessing were correct, and he was sure that they were, this woman was as pure of soul as the other victims.  
  
Suddenly, his body tensed. He could feel an aura... a dark aura. A smirk appeared in his face. Maybe he was not too late.  
  
A shadow emerged from the body of the dead woman with such a strong force that the man's back connected to the wall with amazing force.  
  
"Hell no" he said when the shadow took off through the window. Without thinking, he followed, not caring that they were in the fifth floor. Landing on the ground like if it was nothing, both powerful presences started to fight. One was human, a mage with great power. The other one... it was hard to say what it was. It was neither a spirit or a monster. But it was strong, very, very strong.  
  
He was using a mage staff against a silver black sword that the dark presence had, concentrating in the fight as to not lose any strike that were becoming quick and hard. However, he could not compete with the creature. He couldn't before and he couldn't now.  
  
"For two years you have been bothering me" Said the dark presence throwing the man to the floor and pointing the sword to his chest. "Why? I'm just trying to accomplish my mission."  
  
"By killing people!" The mage screamed with a voice full of fury.  
  
"Because they are not the one that I'm looking for" answered "when I find her, everything will stop".  
  
"I will not let you" said the other; the threat was obvious "You will pay".  
  
The creature watched his eyes for a single second. Those blue crystals reflected nothing else than hate and determination. But ..., a smirk appeared in his face, now he remembered. He had seen this young man before. Of course, he was just a kid of fourteen years old who tried so pathetically to defend that woman's life five years ago "So,.." he started to say, not minding to suppress his laugh "It's all because of her? What was she to you? A sister, a friend..... a lover?"  
  
He had never wanted to kill anything as much as he wanted to kill this evil thing. To end this misery by extracting the life of the one who took his happiness away. But his so sore body wouldn't comply.  
  
"Well, it's a great pleasure to have a fight once in a while. But I'm afraid that you are obstructing my mission and that is only rewarded by death" Saying this, something that the mage recognized as black magic surrounded the sword that was pointing at him.  
  
Pain was the beginning and cold was what followed. His scars started to bleed more and he couldn't move a muscle. Maybe he should die. Everything would stop, the coldness, the hate... and he would not be alone anymore.  
  
He would be with her.  
  
But, as every time, thinking of her strengthened his resolve to continue fighting.  
  
No! He would not lose. He would not die before getting his revenge.  
  
He would not!  
  
And with that thought, he used all the energy that was left in his body to strike him with his magical staff throwing it in the way the sword and placing two of his fingers in the middle of the creature's eyes letting free a grand amount of his power destined to kill his enemy.  
  
How great was his surprise when the mental attack let him see part of the memory of this evil. And not a simple part of his memories... faces... lots of faces. Women, young, olds, Blonds, brunets. But all of them with gentle eyes.  
  
Angels... the creature's victims.  
  
And among them was his beloved.  
  
The mage let his fingers drop and the spell stop leaving the creature weak but alive, and very surprised.  
  
Panting, the creature got close to the young man that was unconscious because of the large amount of energy that he lost. "So, you are not as insignificant as I though" He said. Fearing for the safety of his mission, the Evil picked up his sword to finish with the threat.  
  
"Master!!"  
  
"Master!!"  
  
"Shit" curse the creature. Those two were getting closer and he was too weak to fight. With a movement of his wrist, a magical shadow surrounded his body taking him out of the scene leaving the mage alone in the storm.  
  
Two figures arrived. A black panther and a young women with butterfly's wings. Both of them shook the body of the one who was their creator.  
  
Eriol opened his eyes with a dazed expression. His two guardians were there- Did I kill him?- asked with such a weak voice.  
  
The sadness and wariness that was reflected in their eyes was answer enough.  
  
"Damn him!" He cursed with a broken sob. "So close." He murmured while he was losing conscious again. "I was so close..."  
  
But before closing his eyes, a realization arrived to his mind. His beloved's face was not the only one that he had recognized in his enemy's mind. There was another. One of the victims that was linked with one of his friends.  
  
And if the theory of the "Angels" was true, that person was in mortal danger.  
  
"Sakura" was the last thing that Spinel-sun and Ruby-moon heard their master say before his eyes closed.  
  
================================================================  
  
OK, this is my first fanfic in English so bare with me. Please review.  
  
I have to thanks Genky Girl because she help me a lot with the grammar of this story. 


	2. Eight years of peaceful life

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.  
  
In the search of an angel  
  
=================  
  
By Mística  
  
=============  
  
"dialogue"  
  
// dream sequence//  
  
Chapter one: "Eight years of peaceful life"  
  
"Atchiiis!!" Shyaoran pulled the blankets up to Sakura 's chin. He and Tomoyo were in his girlfriend's home, taking care of her.  
  
"God, I'm so cold" said the green eyed girl trying to get warm by wrapping her arms around herself. She woke up that morning with a flu. His father took care of her the whole morning day but then her best friend and her boyfriend offered themselves to watch her while he was at work.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault" cried Kero- What were you two thinking yesterday? It was raining like hell and you didn't notice.  
  
Both, Sakura and Shyaoran, blushed. Yesterday they spend the whole afternoon in the park together, hugging and kissing. It wasn't until they were completely soaked that they realized that they were in the middle of a storm.  
  
"Hoe!" was all that left the girl's mouth.  
  
"Leave them alone Kero!!" the three of them watched how Tomoyo entered the room carrying a bowl with hot chicken soup- It's not their fault. After all, there is a virus in the city. Remember that I also had a cold three days ago- said the beautiful girl trying to help the young couple.  
  
"Yes" agreed the sun guardian "but it was not this strong, you were only in bed one and a half day. Look at her!!" cried the little puppet- she is in a worse condition and it's all this brat's fault.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling brat?"  
  
"You, you twit!" both of them glared each other but then the laugh of the girls stopped them.  
  
"Oh Kero, stop exaggerating" said the card master "I have a cold not a mortal disease".  
  
"Yes" agreed her friend "besides, the reason of why I got better in record time is because my mother told the cook to make me this special chicken soup that I just prepared for Sakura. It's a 'magical' recipe that my grandmother used to prepare. So, don't worry. You'll see that Sakura will get better in no time".  
  
Kero was frowning to the Chinese boy. He was not easily convinced.  
  
"Oh, and I also brought a chocolate cake for you. It's downstairs, in the kitchen".  
  
Convinced  
  
"Yeah!!" Was all he cried before flying out of the room.  
  
"He'll never change" said the boy frowning  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo. You are the only one that can control Kero these days".  
  
The kind girl smiled "He is no problem. But thank goodness that your brother moved with Yukito because I can help but I don't do miracles".  
  
Both, Sakura and Syaoran, couldn't help but tremble at the thought of what he would have done if he saw his sister being taking care by the gaki (as he called Syaoran).  
  
"OK, Syaoran, you make sure that Sakura finishes her soup. I'll go check on Kero, we don't want him to destroy the kitchen like the last time he got excited" And saying this, Tomoyo left the room leaving the couple alone.  
  
A few minutes passed and Sakura finished her soup. But she noticed that Syaoran was frowning without releasing that she was looking him.  
  
"What's worrying you?"  
  
"Hn? ... Oh, sorry. It's just that" he thought of a better way to say it "What he said..."  
  
"Kero?"  
  
"Yes, him. He is right. I wasn't thinking in your health yesterday. It's probably my fault that you are in bed now".  
  
Sakura smile lovingly "You were not thinking in my health?... so, what were you thinking while you were with me?"  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Jajaja, Oh Syaoran, don't be silly. It was only my fault. I should know by now that spending the entire afternoon soaked it's not healthy. So, don't trouble your mind with nonsense".  
  
"OK" He lied. Never would he stop worrying for her. She was his girlfriend and life. She was not always aware of the possible dangers that are in this world and he will make sure that she was safe and happy.  
  
"Besides" she continued "I feel much better now. Maybe Tomoyo's soup it's really magical" her face was starting to get close to his and he readied himself to receive the kiss...  
  
"Atchiiis!!" Syaoran froze, but then took out a handler chief to clean his face.  
  
"Or maybe I talked to soon".  
  
"Maybe".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs, Tomoyo was watching how her little friend finished the chocolate cake "How does it taste?"  
  
"Great" answered the sun guardian "you are the best cook Tomoyo".  
  
The girl just smiled at the compliment. She really liked Kero. After all, he was the only one she could go to when she could felt that the couple upstairs needed time alone. Not that she cared. Sakura was her best friend, actually she had had a crush on her when they were kids, and Syaoran had grown very deep in her heart as a male friend.  
  
They deserved each other. And never for a moment made her feel an outsider.  
  
But there was a bad point in their love.  
  
Syaoran was the heir of the Li Clan. He Had the permission of his mother to study here in Japan with them. But after they finished school, at the end of this scholar year, he has to go back to Hong Kong and take his position as the head of the family. After all, the Li were a very important Clan in the Chinese's magical Counsil. So, he would leave...  
  
...and he would take Sakura with him.  
  
It was a surprise for everybody. But they were now officially engaged. They would get married here in Japan and then leave.  
  
Of course, Touya was the first one to object. Well, yell actually. He didn't want his little sister out of his sight. And to top it all, married with the gaki. Thank heavens, Fujitaka was there to calm him down. But she knew better, Touya was not easily convinced.  
  
However, she couldn't support him in any way. She wanted the best for her friends and the best for their happiness was to be together.  
  
Even if they leave her alone...  
  
It was obvious that Kero and Yue would go with them. They were Sakura's guardians and their duty was to protect and serve her. And with Yue gone, Yukito and Touya would be gone too. They were a couple now and they would not get apart.  
  
Tomoyo left a sigh escape.  
  
Her mother was traveling all the time and the only friends that she kept as the years went by were only Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hn?" Kero was watching her in a curious manner.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Suddenly his eyes opened like plates" Oh no, please don't tell me that you are also in love!!" Tears started to appear "It's not fair, first Sakura with that brat and now you..."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. Kero couldn't be more wrong. In their last 8 years of friendship, Syaoran not only was overprotective of his girlfriend, he was overprotective of her.  
  
Like Touya with Sakura, he was ready to fight whoever that dared to show Tomoyo anything but respect. After all, she was the only one who advised him when he was too shy to even talk with Sakura. And, according to him, Tomoyo had yet to meet a man that he deem worthy to go out with her.  
  
Not that he could do something if she decided to go out with someone. But Tomoyo agreed with him. The idea of falling in love wasn't in her plans right now.  
  
"Don't worry Kero" she said "I'm not in love. Why waste my energies in a boyfriend when I could spend it cooking desserts for you?" she joked.  
  
"Exactly" agreed the sun guardian without noticing the funny remark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//// She was running. To where? She didn't know, everything was too dark. Sakura could hear steps after behind her but they were not chasing her, they were running with her.  
  
Something was wrong. It's not that she was afraid, ......... she was terrified.  
  
This feeling was nothing that she had ever felt.  
  
She was getting close to her destination...  
  
Closer  
  
Closer  
  
And, suddenly, she fell./////  
  
Sakura woke up with a gasp. She was in her room, in her bed.  
  
"Strange" she commented before watching the tiny clock that was in her night table... and then her eyes open up as plates "Hoooeeee!!!"  
  
Kero jump from his drawer "What, what's going on?" he screamed wile Sakura started dressing herself.  
  
"I'm late" was all she said before running out from her bedroom.  
  
Kero sweat dropped "That's all?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aahh, I though that we would never get out from school" Sakura cried happy. The three friends talked as they strolled down the park.  
  
"Well, you certainly look better today, Sakura" said Tomoyo "It's good to see that you have all your energy back".  
  
"Yes, me too" agreed the Card Master " those were two days of hell. I love Kero, but some times he can be a..."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Seeing Sakura and Tomoyo, talking as they always do, made him happy. In the last couple years, Li Syaoran found the true meaning of living. He was not that serious kid who only cared for increasing his powers or fulfilling the expectances of his clan. He was still responsible, yes. But now, he learned when to stop and enjoy the gifts of this world.  
  
And he owe it to his new family in Tomoeda.  
  
In Hong Kong, he only had Wei and Mei Ling (who he visits in every vacation he had) to worry for him. But here, the intimate group that was conformed principally by his girlfriend, adopted him.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. Something was not OK. His powers were alerting him.  
  
At the silence, Tomoyo saw that both, Sakura and Syaoran had stop their walking. They posture was confused and alert. " Something wrong?"  
  
"Can you feel it Sakura?" Asked Syaoran, ignoring Tomoyo.  
  
"That presence... but it can't be".  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
Syaoran pushed Tomoyo out and Sakura jumped before an earthquake opened the grown were they were standing.  
  
Strange figures, made of sand, started to form and attacked them.  
  
After their first shock, Syaoran and Sakura positioned their selves to battle. The Chinese boy made appeared his spade and the Card Master invoked her magical staff.  
  
"Sword"  
  
The first figure was easily to cut but then it formed again as if nothing happened. Syaoran wasn't doing it any better when one of the sand creatures send him away whit a strong punch.  
  
"Syaoran!!" scream Sakura and that was enough distraction for one of the creatures to attacked her from the back.  
  
"Sakura, look out!!!"  
  
Luckily, a school bag, throw it by the Daidoji 's heiress hit with their current enemy's head. Unluckily for her, that won the sand creature's attention to herself.  
  
"Ops"  
  
"Tomoyo" Sakura took another card. "Shield" That was enough for now.  
  
Syaoran arrive to her side as the creatures started to circling them " Sakura, do you remember how we won the battle with the card 'Sand'?"  
  
The Card Master smiled and pointed her staff to the creatures.  
  
"Water"  
  
Right after the card appeared and everything started to get wet, Syaoran took one of his papers with a spell. "Thunder come to my aid!!!"  
  
Because of the electric shock, the creatures explode in front of them.  
  
Tomoyo was release from the card shield. "Are you two OK?"  
  
"Yes" answered Sakura "But the magic we felt" she murmured "It just felt familiar".  
  
"That's because you felt it before" a new voice in their backs said.  
  
The three of them turned back to met a young boy with blue short hair and glasses covering his blue eyes. Sakura and Syaoran noted that the stranger was surrounded by an aura that was a little dark. The guy took a few steps closer to them and it was enough.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo gasped. "You!!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OK, that was all for today. Excuse me if it was a little difficult to understand.  
  
Thank you to Ludmila who helped me.  
  
If you have any comments or critics, please review. 


	3. An angel's death Eriol's back

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.  
  
In the search of an  
angel  
  
=================  
  
By Mística  
  
=============  
  
One more thing, Nakuru is a girl in this story.  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
An angel's death. Eriol is back.  
  
"Eriol" Sakura couldn't believe it.  
  
Syaoran scowled " What are you doing here?" he asked "and why did you attack us?"  
  
Eriol didn't smile as he used to do when they were kids, he just looked neutral, indifferent. "I was testing you" he simply said, "I needed to know that your skills weren t dulled".  
  
"Testing us?" murmured Sakura, "But hadn't you done that same thing 8 years ago?"  
  
Eriol noticed how Sakura had changed in the last few years. She had grown up and turned into a beautiful young lady, 'But she still has that naive personality', he thought. A light of sadness passed throw his face 'It would be terrible for everyone if something happened to her pure soul'.  
  
Tomoyo, more observant than the others, saw this change in his posture.  
  
"Something wrong happened". It was not a question, more like a confirmation.  
  
"It's that why you are here?"  
  
Eriol, suddenly, clapped his hands (making a firm noise). Instantly, following the noise as a command, Spinel-sun and Ruby-moon jumped from the trees that were near and landed behind their.  
  
"We need to talk" was the only explanation he gave.  
  
"That will be all for today," said professor Kinomoto to his students "you may leave".  
  
And so they did. No matter how interesting his classes were, Kinomoto sensei was one of the strictest professors (in no se no va of) the entire school. And that was excuse enough for leaving, if he gives you the opportunity.  
  
Gathering his things, Touya went to meet Yukito, who was waiting in his own office. A year ago they had moved in together to a small apartment, starting a new life as a couple.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked as soon he entered the office.  
  
Yukito smiled "Is it 5 o'clock already?"  
  
" 5:30. Remember that we have to stay with Sakura for a week, starting today".  
  
" Yes, I know. Your father is leaving for that expedition". Yukito couldn't help but laugh. It's not that Sakura wasn't able to take care of herself. But Touya wouldn't give his little sister's boyfriend any opportunity to be alone with her under any roof. "It's just for a week, Touya. You should be more trusting with Sakura".  
  
"It's not her who I distrust... Hey, stop laughing!!"  
  
And he did but not because he commanded it. Something was out of place and Yukito could feel it.  
  
No, not Yukito... Yue.  
  
"Something wrong?" Touya asked noticing his partner and lover's worries. It had been years since he had lost his ability to feel abnormal things to save the Moon guardian, but he knew when Yukito could feel something.  
  
"Is it Sakura" he simply said.  
  
"Is she in danger?"  
  
"No, no" Touya calmed down "at least, not for now. There's a new presence with her" he smiled " well, actually, an old familiar presence".  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Come on. She and her friends are heading to her house. Let's meet them there".  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
There she was. So sweet, so beautiful, so hopeless.  
  
It had been a week since she had fallen into a coma. Three weeks since she got sick. The doctors told him that there was nothing they could do.  
  
She was dying.  
  
He took out his glasses. Tears were falling freely. "Why Kaho?" he asked, while caressing her cheek "Why do you insist in this cruel joke? We need you at home... I need you. Please wake up" he begged.  
  
A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "Master" Nakuru called.  
  
Eriol did not take his sight of his dying lover " What did the doctors said, Nakuru?"  
  
"She won't make it through the night"  
  
He closed his eyes in resentment "Can they at least make her wake up?"  
  
She moved her head in a negative way.  
  
That was the worst. Destiny couldn't give him, at least, the opportunity to said goodbye. To confess how important she was in his life.  
  
But maybe, there could be a way.  
  
He hadn't used his powers in years. Not since he had left Tomoeda giving Sakura all Clow's magic. It's not that he was powerless, he had enough to sustain Ruby-moon and Spinel-sun, but he had decided to live a normal life since then.  
  
However, this was a special situation. His lover was dying and he had to speak with her... one last time.  
  
Concentrating in her aura, he used what little power he had active and transported his spirit to an astral plane where her soul was situated.  
  
Yes, he could feel her, everywhere. He was overwhelmed with her love, her caresses and her purity.  
  
Suddenly, something started pushing him out. Not strongly,but very sutil. You could even confuse it with natures force or the laws of life. As if telling him that he was not supposed to be there. Not even Kaho's soul could feel it.  
  
But it was out of place, a small part of him felt it. It was not supposed to be there, with her.  
  
He tried to repel that force ignoring it and trying to feel Kaho's soul. And, this time, the force responded... aggressively kicking him out of the astral plane, back to his own body.  
  
Opening his eyes, Eriol found himself in the floor, trembling and without energy. Nakuru was by his side trying to wake him up.  
  
"What..." he started to say but then both noticed that a dark aura was coming ... out from Kaho's body.  
  
"How is it possible?" Nakuru shouted in shock "We never felt something wrong inside her".  
  
Finally, the aura took a material form. It was humanoid, male. His skin was paler than normal and with traces of violet. But what called the attention more were his eyes, black and profound without any expression. And now, those eyes were looking at him.  
  
"I have to say" the stranger started to speak, " that this is the first time in 456 years that someone sees me" and turning his eyes to the left, he saw the fragile figure of Kaho " I'm afraid that she is not her".  
  
"Leave her alone" Eriol choked trying to stand up without success.  
  
"She's not the angel I'm looking for" and smiling, he added, "Well, it does not matter. I'll find her some day. However, this could prove to be fun. You discovered me, and I've been told to destroy whoever trys to stop my mission".  
  
And saying that he started to walk towards him. A sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"No, I wont let you" Nakuru's voice cried, as she took her true form.  
  
Surprise was reflected in the creature's form at feeling the butterfly guardian. He hadn't noticed the girl before. He watched them for a few seconds... " Feh, it's not worth it" then, he was gone leaving a cloud of smoke that dissipated slowly.  
  
"Master, are you OK?"  
  
Eriol didn't answered. With the little force that was left in his body, he walked towards Kaho's bed and touch her neck... but he couldn't find what he was looking for... no pulse. She was gone.  
  
He fell on the floor. This could not be happening. Someone took her away from him... from life. Her smile, her touch, everything was gone.  
  
And now...  
  
And now he was empty... with only a strong desire for revenge.  
  
"A new enemy has come?" said Syaoran " And you said that that thing had killed before".  
  
"Yes" answered Eriol while accepting the cup of tea that Sakura was offering "Thousands, I presume". After their encounter they went directly to Sakura's house were Eriol started to explain the situation.  
  
"But what does it win by killing innocent people?" Asked the Card Captor.  
  
"They are not just people, Sakura. All the creature's victims were angels".  
  
"Angels?" exclaim Sakura scared, asking herself where Yukito could be "Like Yue?"  
  
"No, not him. He's just a guardian with the figure of what Clow considered an angel in those times" seeing that they were all confused, the sorcerer retold what he had learned in his search for vengeance " There are few humans in the world that are angels. It's hard to explain, it's not that they are from heaven or somewhere else, nor that they have special powers. They just have certain characteristics that make them different from the rest".  
  
"And those characteristics are..." Kero spoke for the first time since they had arrived. He was sitting in Tomoyo's lap.  
  
"Infinite kindness "  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes "That's all?"  
  
"No, they can have some kind of sixth sense. But that is not something that was ever proved. Actually, there is not much information about them because they are like the rest of the humans in almost every aspect".  
  
"And what are their abilities? I mean, why is this creature killing them?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" As I said before," Eriol glared at her. He didn't agreed with her coming, this was something really dangerous and she could be a bother " they don't have special abilities".  
  
"Damn it Hiragizawa!!" Syaoran was losing it " you are not helping us. Tell us why that monster wants to kill those angels"  
  
"It's not that he wants to kill them. It's just that... he is looking for one in particular. You see, there are other dimensions, worlds beside ours. After my... first encounter with this enemy, we investigated and found a very old prophecy. It said that a powerful emperor from another dimension would adopt a son and a daughter from this one" Eriol sighed, "We couldn't find much more information but we did find that the 'daughter' was supposed to be an angel".  
  
"So, if that thing is in Tomoeda... that would mean that there is an angel here" said Sakura. Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel nodded.  
  
" Well, we have to find this angel and protect him or her"  
  
"Her, only females can be angels" Nakuru looked nervous " and we already now who this angel is."  
  
"Really? How? You told us that angels were like everybody else " said Tomoyo.  
  
"We did discover that it's hereditary" answered Spinel " It's runs in the blood. I mean... it's not that all the women in a family are angels but it could be inherited from grandmother to nephew or from aunt to ness or... from a mother to her child".  
  
"The last time I confronted this creature, two weeks ago, I accidentally entered his mind. There, I saw the faces of all his victims... they were so many" Eriol said painfully, " but what caught my attention was one of them... she was your mother, Sakura".  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"What?" she asked horrified, " That can't be possible, my mother wasn't an angel... she died because..."  
  
"...She was sick" Eriol finished for her, "That's how he works. It always looks as a disease, killing them without pain."  
  
All of them gasped. Tomoyo couldn't believe the way he was talking, so harsh, as if this was a simple matter.  
  
"What I'm trying to explain" Eriol continued careless, " is that you are the next angel this thing will test".  
  
Now, Syaoran was holding her while she was trembling " Well, he won't have her" he declared.  
  
Eriol scowled "Easy to say. The first thing this creature will do is get inside her making it look as if she was sick. If she's not the angel he is looking for, he will kill her".  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo turned white " What if... what if she had already been sick?"  
  
Eriol look at her suspiciously "What do you mean... Have you been sick lately, Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran answer for her " She was... last week. But she is OK now" he assured.  
  
The magician turned silent. Only Nakuru, Spinel and him knew what this meant, " Then" he finally started to say, " he had already tested you... and if you are not sick still..."  
  
"... That means that Sakura is the one that that emperor wants to be his daughter" Tomoyo said nervously.  
  
"It's not surprising" commented Nakuru " She is not only a simple angel, she's also the heir of Clow's magic, a powerful magic indeed. Who else is a better option to be the daughter of a powerful emperor"  
  
"Stop talking like that!!" Syaoran screamed " This is ridiculous. If this killer is so good at hiding how do you three now about him. If there is not any information about the 'angels' how are you so sure that Sakura is one" he was scared, scared for her, scared to lose the person he was in love with. No, this has to be a mistake.  
  
"It's true" said Kero "How did this haunting started, Clow. How did you three found yourselves in this predicament"  
  
Eriol watch them in a serious way. He was hoping that they would not ask that " there are is something you should know... about Kaho..."  
  
"Damn that traffic" Touya cursed for the sixth time since they had left the school. They had finally arrived after almost one hour and a half of driving.  
  
"Calm down" said Yukito "we are already here and you'll see that Sakura it's OK"  
  
Touya took out the key of what used to be his home while both of them left the car. "How can you tell me to calm down if that Hiragizawa kid is back. In my experience, this kind of reencounters only brings trouble".  
  
Yukito smiled "I think you are exaggerating" of course, that was the moment when Sakura's scream reached their ears. Startled, both of them rushed the door and entered the house finding an uncommon scenario: Hiragizawa Eriol, was standing between Spinel and their old classmate, Akizuki Nakuru. In front of them, Tomoyo was hugging Kero, trying not to shed the tears that were accumulating in her eyes. Li stood there with a stoic expression holding Sakura who was openly crying and screaming.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"No, no, no!! That can't be true..." kept crying his sister without noticing him "Ms. Mizuki can't be dead!!!"  
  
Collaborators: Ludmila Lococo. 


	4. Premonition

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.

In the search of an angel

By mística

Dream sequence

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Touya poured himself a glass of water. The kitchen was dark; he was the only one there. Yukito was upstairs getting Sakura in bed making sure she was ready to fall asleep.

_'Kami, this can't be happening'_ He had just lived one of the hardest hours of his life. Too many bad news in such a short period of time could be unhealthy.

His mother, his precious mother. The one, who had always smiled no matter what, the one who his father stills loved.

She did not die because of a sickness. Oh no, she had been _murdered_.

All this years, thinking that her death was a coincidence, that no one could have prevented her from getting sick. And now...

Now he learns that it was not a coincidence that his sister never got to know her well or enough so as to remember her as much as he did.

And only because she was a special woman, she had to be tested for mean and egotistical reasons.

Just like with Kaho.

To know about her death was not a pleasant experience. She had been his first love, the one who taught him to control his ability, when he had it.

But above all, she had been his dearest friend.

_'Now I know why she stopped writing'._

And now, to top all the bad news, he learned that the one being, who took away his mother and friend, had come back for his little sister.

Well, over his _dead body._

Fuck, if he only had his powers with him.

A hand was deposited in his shoulder and he knew it was Yukito "How is she?" he simply asked.

"She cried herself to sleep" He answered sadly "Kerberos and Spinel-sun stayed to watched her".

"I'll stay awake too".

"You should rest. These were not good news for you".

"It doesn't matter I..."

"You'll rest" Yukito said finishing the argument " I had enough convincing Hiragizawa and Li to leave, I wont have you screaming like a child too".

Touya sighted "If anything happen..."

"Kerbero will alert us. Let's go to sleep"

"I don't want to loose her too, Yuki"

"Don't worry" he answered smiling, "She is too dearest for all of us. That creature will regret the day he laid a finger on Sakura, the famous Card Captor".

Touya smiled... but he was not really convinced.

#3#

"This is ridiculous, we should have stayed" said Eriol to Syaoran. They were walking with Tomoyo to their homes.

"I know. But you heard Yukito-san, they'll stay with Sakura until tomorrow" said Li.

"They will not be able to sense if the creature is near. Only the ones who had fought against it are able".

"I see, so that's why you made Spinel-san stay with her" said Tomoyo, " well, tomorrow we have school, so we can all meet at lunch break and prepare a plan".

'_We?_' Eriol thought irritated _'she must be joking if she thinks that she will be part of this fight'._

"I'll call Hong Kong" said Syaoran, interrupting his thoughts, " Maybe the Li Clan's library has some information about angels or that prophecy you talked about, Hiragizawa".

"Yeah, you do that," said the sorcerer absently "maybe you could find something new".

"Where are you staying, Hiragisawa?" asked the purple eyed girl.

"In my mansion, of course" he responded, casually.

"The same as before? How is it possible, it was demolished".

"I have magic, if you remember" he snapped rudely.

"Well, when you left, I thought that you didn't have much left. You know, after giving it to Sakura".

"After Kaho's dead" he started mysteriously, "I made sure that my level of magic increased enough to defeat this beast. Now, I'm even more powerful than before" he said walking close to her, "So stop making stupid questions Daidouji".

"Hey, watch out" said a protecting Li putting her behind him.

Eriol and Syaoran glared for a few seconds and finally the Clow reincarnation turned around

"Here is where I stop. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Nakuru".

The moon guardian, who was walking a few steps behind them, followed her master without saying a word.

"Come on Tomoyo, I'll accompany you to your home" It was not necessary to say it, he always took her home believing that a young lady like herself shouldn't walk alone at night.

After a few minutes of walking, Tomoyo spoke, "Well, are you going to tell me or should I ask?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Syaoran-kun. I know that I don't have powers as you do, but I don't need them to know that you are a little suspicious about Hiragisawa".

"It's not a secret that I don't like him" he simply said without noticing how his hand tightened.

"Please, tell me" she insisted "A few minutes ago you looked prepared to fight him".

Syaoran let a sight escape "I can't help it" he confessed "Not when I can feel evilness coming from him".

"Hiragisawa-san has always been evil".

"Clow was famous because he could balance black and white magic. He was evil and good at the same time so it was common to feel evilness in him. It's different now. His aura it's... darker than before. And when he snapped at you, I really felt fear for your safety, not that I would let him harm you".

Tomoyo smiled at his friend "Thanks, but I don't think that it would be necessary. However, you are right. He is different now".

And for the rest of the walk, no one said another word.

#3#

Dream secuence

She was running. Where to? She didn't know, it was too dark. Sakura could hear steps behind her but they were not chasing her, they were running with her.

Something was wrong. It's not that she was afraid ... she was terrified.

This feeling was like nothing that she had ever felt.

She was getting close to her destination...

Closer

Closer

And, suddenly, she fell down.

end of dream secuence

"Ah!!!" Sakura woke up. The fear was still in her soul.

"Sakura?" Kero and Spi were right next to her, "Are you OK?"

"Yes", she answered, "It was just a nightmare".

"Then try to rest, Card Master" said Spi "You have to keep your energy".

"Yeah, sure" she answered and with that her head hit the pillow. She was not tired, that dream keep bugging her. Something was wrong with it. It was the second time she had it and that was not a good sign.

What if it was a premonition?

#3#

OK, I know it's short, I'm so sorry. I had final exams in school.


	5. First attack

**Pinboo**: Thank you for your review. And yes, it is a ET story (in some kind of way). If you see that I go too OOC you must tell me because that's not my intention (you have the right and duty to scream at me). And you are right, I should receive more reviews (just kidding). 

**Masti Gurl 16:** I'm sorry that it took me so much time to update. I'll try to do it more frequently.

**Ann 1990:** Please don't die. I'll try to update soon.

**Kuroi Kitty: **Sorry, I already have someone who corrects me (please be patient, English it's not my first language)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.In the search of an angel

By Mística

Collaborators: Ludmila Lococo.

/ Dream sequence/

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_First attack._

" Spi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

" Eriol-sama told us to be alert in case problems arise"

" Yes, I know Spi. But here in the trees?"

" Nobody see us here. Besides from here we can see the place where Eriol-sama is supposed to meet the Card Mistress and her friends… **and don't call me Spi"**

" Oh, but it is so cute"

" My name is Spinel-sun, Ruby-moon"

" Look, there they are master Eriol with the Li boy… he is tall now. Do you remember when he was just a temperamental kid?"

Spinel- sun didn't answer the question. Where was the Card mistress? By the look of their master was showing, he was making himself the same question.

" Hey, where is master going, leaving Li alone"

" My guess is that he is going to look for the Card Mistress"

" Do we follow him?"

" No, he would have asked us to do so. We must stay here and wait until he returns."

#3#3#

" Are you sure you left it here Sakura?" asked the Daidouji's heiress as both girls entered the music classroom. It was lunch time and they were supposed to be in the garden with Shyaoran were Eriol would be waiting to talk about the situation they were in.

" Yes, here it is" answered the cinnamon haired girl while graving the folder that was placed on top of her desk. "Thank goodness we found it. I really need my notes to pass this class I don't have your talent to get good grades in music".

Tomoyo smiled "Don't say that Sakura, your singing is good".

Sakura smiled, ashamed " But not like yours, Tomoyo. You are very gifted when it comes to singing and playing piano. Talking about that, would you play something for me now that we have the piano here?

"I don't know… "

" Please, your singing always calms me down. And I really need it now".

Tomoyo smiled, she could never refuse her anything "Ok" se answered. She sat down and started playing.

The notes were simple, the melody was nice but not extraordinary. However, when a song erupted from her mouth it was as if she was creating with magic the space they both were located. Sakura could see as her friend transformed into the beautiful fairy that she was. Tomoyo always tended to remain in the background, preferring to be an observer behind her camera. But, while singing, she took the place she deserved.

All too quickly, Tomoyo stopped singing and Sakura clapped her hands and thanked her "Oh, Tomoyo that was wonderful"

"Thanks, Saku…"

" What do you think you are doing?" a voice interrupted. Both girls turned around to face a very upset Hiragizawa "If you are finished with your intonations Daidouji, I would like to know why Sakura is still here and not in the garden were she is supposed to be" Now his eyes were solely directed to Tomoyo "For being so smart Daidouji, you are acting in a very selfish way: singing and showing yourself of"

" No Eriol" said quickly Sakura " It was not Tomoyo's fault. I asked her to sing a song…" but she couldn't continue. Eriol had raised his hand signaling silence. He was acting strange " Eriol?…"

He was quiet for a few seconds, his eyes closed in concentration.

" I can feel it… it's here"

" What?" Both girls were confuse by the sorceress behavior.

#3#3#

Ruby-moon' s eyes perked up " Spy, can you feel it?"

Spinel- sun was in deep concentration like the other guardian "Yes, I do" They both floated to where Syaoran was " They are under attack" he simply said to the young man.

Syaoran who had been sitting alone waiting for Hiragizawa who went to look for his girlfriend and friend, stood up confused " Are you sure? I don't feel anything"

" And you wont" said Ruby- moon " Only the ones who fought it before can feel it"

" Ruby-moon" called Spynel" I'll get Yue and Kerberos, we will need them" and saying that, Spynel-sun flied away to go after Syaoran who was already running towards the music room feeling Sakura's presence in the same direction.

The music classroom wasn't that far but for Syaoran it felt as if he weren't running fast enough. There... he felt it: Eriol and Sakura's magic activated and they were using it, meaning that they were fighting. But, against who? He couldn't feel any treat, any danger or dark force inside the building. However, once he got to his destination, Syaoran froze. It looked as if all pandemonium had went loose. The piano had been destroyed, chairs were everywhere.

" Syaoran, duck!" screamed suddenly Sakura. Li throw himself to the ground just before the teacher's desk contacted with his body.

A few steps from him, Eriol was using his staff to repel a powerful hex from him and Sakura. In one of the corners of the room, Tomoyo was being protected by the Shield Card.

"Master!" Ruby-moon flied beside her owner to help him repel the hex. That was when Syaoran first noticed the attacker. It was tall, that was sure, but you couldn't see his features because of the long black cloak that was covering it's body.

Sakura darted nimbly out of Eriol and Ruby's protection and held out her wand, spinning it like a majorette's baton. Determination was reflected in her eyes as she threw the Sakura Card into the air in front of her, twirling her wand expertly.

" Wind, become a binding chain. WINDY!"

The spirit bursted forth from the Card and encircled the creature. He was too stunned at her use of magic to even move out of the way, and as a result, he soon found himself ensnared by bindings made of air itself.

Syaoran was cheering, and Sakura spun around long enough to flash him one of her trademark smiles. However, behind her, Eriol was not happy nor did he let his guard down.

The attacker was dangling in midair, suspended by the power of WINDY. He stared at the Card Master with wide eyes. But he was not scared or impressed. Then he broke the bindings and descended himself back to the ground and half-smiled. "So you _do_ have usable magic as well. It does not matter. You will not interfere with my mission. The angel belongs to my lord now."

Syaoran step in and tightened his grip on his sword; his face was pulled back into a snarl. "She's not his. You will not take her away from us".

"We'll see, brat," he smiled sadistically. "We'll see. Besides," he actually laughed, "You are terribly wrong if you think your pathetic sword can stand up to me." And saying that, he took away his cloak.

It was male, his skin was white, terribly pail, his eyes were glassed and there was no iris in their center. It looked thin and weak. But all of them could feel the intense amount of power surrounding him.

Ruby-moon steeped in front of her master and Sakura. The creature watched her carefully, calculating. But then, to everybody's shock, he recoiled with surprising speed to avoid an arrow that was launched at his heart. Yue, Cerberus and Spinel-sun entered the room through the window. Yue was pointing another arrow at him.

"Who are you?" asked the moon guardian.

The man leapt to his first position with calm and resumed his cool, passive smile. He raised one hand, with two fingers extended. There was a shudder of magic and all of them flyed and collided to the walls.

" Let me present myself with the name one old magician gave to me long time ago, because I'm afraid you won't be able to pronounce my real name. In this world I am called _Queasitor Maneipum_. " he watched them for a few seconds "I see that the numbers have increased. Never mind, I will finish my task. My Lord will have his daughter with him" And saying that, he simply disappeared.

The Shield Card returned to its original form and Tomoyo ran to her friends. She had not been affected by Queasitor's attack thanks to Sakura's protection. But the rest were still on the floor, battered and weak. "Are you OK?"

Sakura and Syaoran were fine but Eriol's shoulder was in an odd position.

"Sakura?" asked Cerberus worried.

"I'm OK, don't worry Kero but thanks for asking.

Ruby-moon helped Li stand up "Well, there are good news and bad news" she started saying "The good new is that now that you have seen the creature, you'll be able to sense it in the future"

"That's great" exclaimed Sakura "I feel so much better now"

"What are the bad news, Nakuru?" asked Kero.

"We are still not able to defeat it"

" You think?" came Syaoran's sarcastic comment "If it weren't for Cerberus, Spinel-sun and Yue we would be dead right now"

"But that's OK, next time we'll attack all at the same time and we will win"

"No, Sakura" interrupted Eriol "It won't be that easy. We caught it by surprise, he didn't expect Yue and Kero's participation, nor did he expect for Sakura to have magic powers. He wont keep his guard down next time. He's stronger and smarter than that.

"Well, it must have a weak point. It can't be invincible" said Tomoyo while she was wrapping Eriol's arm.

" Yes, it must" he said taking brusquely his arm from her hands "The problem is finding it"

Touya entered abruptly to the music room. "Are you OK?" asked Touya who didn't wait for an answer and went directly to his sister side checking if she was hurt.

" I'm fine, ni-chan"

"Master, your arm…"

" I'm fine, Spinel-sun. Don't bother" Tomoyo cringed at that. They were all to worried to notice Spinel-sun's pain but she did. In the last years, Eriol turned to be a very cold person and that was affecting his guardians.

"Tomoyo"

"Mmmh ?"

"Come on, we should go back to class" said Sakura who was now standing beside her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry"

"Hiragizawa" called Syaoran "The old prophecy that you told us about angels… did it mention the creature's name?"

"No" answered " This is the first time I hear it. Why?"

" Because, I think It's not the first time I hear it" said Syaoran "_Queasitor Maneipum…_" He directed his eyes to Sakura and Tomoyo "Go to class, I expect you at my apartment latter".

"What?" Sakura's voice sounded confused " Wait, Syaoran …"

" I need to call somebody" said Li while walking away.

"Who?"

"Meiling"

#3#3#3#3#

_Well, that's all for now. Thanks to the people who send reviews._


	6. The cousin from China

**Esmi:** Nice try. But like the rest, you'll have to wait (hahaha).

**5293: **You really think it's a good idea. Ohhh, thank you.

**SanzoGirl:** I'm flattered that my story is being read in France, thanks. As you can see in the story, my English is not perfect. About your questions, Eriol is a changed boy (man) since they last saw him. He is tolerant with everybody because they have powers and can fight, but he doesn't understand why Tomoyo keeps putting herself in danger knowing she cannot do anything. He sees her as an obstacle and her unconditional love for her friends annoys him. Other reasons for his hatred will be discovered in the story. About the emperors wish, remember we are talking about another dimension were the people has their own believes. Maybe it was destiny that the emperor had children in another world. Will see. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.In the search of an angel

By Mística

Collaborators: Ludmila Lococo.

/ Dream sequence/

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The cousin from China

Lee Meiling was Syaoran' cousin. Because they were the same age, they grew up together, studied together and trained together. The only time Syaoran was separated from her was when he was learning magic, to guard the Clows cards. Why? Meiling did not possess any magical powers. An oddity because she was a direct descendant from Clow himself, just like Syaoran was.

This is also what exclude her from the rest of the clan, and others. She grew up knowing that the only ones who cared for her were her mother, her aunt and Wei, their loyal servant. This made her very insecure about herself.

It was the day her cousin; the one who always ignored her, the quiet one; went out in the storm to find her missing bird that she felt that someone else could care for her sentiments. It was that day that Syaoran won Meling's loyalty and unconditional love.

When they were little kids, Meiling declared that she loved Syaoran, and asked him to promise that he would marry her. Meiling said that unless he loved another girl more, he would keep his promise to marry her when they grew up. But if he feels like he loves another girl more, then she will give him up. Syaoran, of course, not wanting to hurt her feelings, and practically being forced into it, complied with her offer.

Then, the Clow Cards were released and everything changed.

Now, Syaoran wasn't her fiancé, he was not with her in Hong Kong, neither was Wei because he was serving the Lee heir in Tomoeda. Without magical powers and her protector, Meiling was starting to alienate herself from everyone. The family library was her second home, her sanctuary. She wasn't a very good student before, but now she was considered a genius when it came to translating or magical history.

And, like always, she could still hold her own with fighting. She was an amazing martial arts warrior, and possibly the only one who could hold her own against Syaoran when no one else was able to do so. The future Head of the family knew that if he was to let his guard down she would surpass him in ability, that is if she hadn't already.

That was one of her mother's concerns. Meiling was too strong and more interested in translating old parchments than in learning things that would help her find a good husband. Without magical powers, she didn't have much to offer to attract a member from other clan. "_She should attend social gatherings like your sisters did, Syaoran"_ said his aunt when the subject was brought up _" she should also take care of her appearance and control her temper. No man would take her if she keeps outsmarting them"_.

That was the only time that Syaoran put his foot down and demanded that Meiling was to be respected. If she liked to study the clans library or other clan's libraries then that was what she would do. And poor the bastard that tried to stop her.

And he would not let her get married with an asshole who couldn't see what a wonderful woman she was becoming.

Tomoyo told him that even if Meiling wasn't in love with him anymore, he was still the only one in his family who appreciated who she was, even if he didn't expressed it. Since then, Syaoran make sure to call or write to his cousin at least once a week to know how she was doing, her studies, her troubles and training. He also tried to convince her to come to Tomoeda with him but his mother and aunt didn't let him.

Syaoran was thinking about all these things when he took the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Lee's residency" a female voice said.

"Meiling?"

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, It's me"

"It's something wrong? You weren't supposed to call until Monday".

"I know but I need you to do something for me"

"Tell me what" she said, her voice sounded worried

"Do you remember that I told you that Eriol was here?"

"Yes, and that Sakura was in danger"

"Exactly. We have a clue of who this person is. Does the name _Queasitor Maneipum _ring a bell to you? Because it sounds familiar to me but I can't figure from where.

"It does, Syaoran" she said quickly "Our old Latin teacher told us about a creature with that name. He couldn't translate the writings except for a few parts, that name was in the sentences that he could translate".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. They must be here, somewhere in the library".

"Good, I need you to find them and translate them, the entire parchment including what our teacher couldn't".

"I will. How is Sakura?"

"She hasn't taken very well the death of professor Mizuki. Neither did she the finding out that her mother was murdered".

" Do you want me to go there after I translate these writings?" she asked "Maybe I don't have powers but you know I can fight very well".

Syaoram smiled, "Yes, you can fight, but I need you here in case we discover something new. You are the smartest when it comes to magical history and translating".

" I can do that there, Syaoran. It's very hard to be here when I know that you are all in danger"

" I know that, but the clan's library is there in China and you can't bring it all" he calmed himself "Please, Meiling, I need you there".

" Ok, I'll stay here. But you must promise me that you will take care of yourself and that you wont let that creature take Sakura".

"I promise"

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I have something to translate".

"Thanks, Meiling".

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Wei opened the door to find Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji, two regular visitors of Master Syaoran, accompanied by Miss Kinomoto's brother and friend, Yukito, and the one Wei supposed to be Clow's reincarnation.

" Welcome to Lee's residency" Wei said " Master Syaoran is waiting for you".

"Good afternoon, Wei" responded Tomoyo "Is nice to see you again".

Once they entered the room, they found Lee checking some notes.

" Syaoran?" Sakura called.

Syaoran said hi to everyone and asked them to take a sit.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol demanded coldly "Did you find anything?".

Syaoran glared to him "Mei Ling send me some material. Sadly, it's not much and it took her a lot of time to translate it".

"Translate?"

"Yes, Latin. A very old one" he read from his note book "It was written by a not very powerful magician but nonetheless a very wise one. He tells the story of a young noble boy who murdered his parents and older brother so he could become the Lord of the lands.

The magician describes him as a cold person, very strict and rude with his servants but fair and wise with the management of the lands. There was no love in his heart but neither cruelty".

"Has this something to do with the angels or our enemy?" asked Sakura.

"Indeed. The magician wrote that one day he visited this young lord (the reason, I don't know) and found him unconscious. The servants of the house, all dead. Then something, a creature, appeared in front of him and with a simple touch of his fingers, the unconscious lord disappeared to some unknown place."

" Oh my!" exclaimed Tomoyo holding Kero in her arms "What happened to him?"

" The creature spoke to this magician, it looked very happy. It said that he had just found his emperor's son, the one who's soul was a reflection of him. The magician asked what has he just done and the creature explained to him that he was a servant with a mission to his Lord: to find those two who were to become his children. A son, a reflection of the emperor cold personality, and a daughter, the one who would bring tenderness and love to father and son.

"An angel" concluded Eriol.

"Yes, the creature also explained that this daughter was a very special being and that it would take lot of time to find her" Syaoran looked at Sakura, Touya was holding her hand in his.

"Are we sure this is the same creature?" asked the brother.

"The magician called this creature _Queasitor Maneipum._ It means: _servant that is looking_ or something like that so... yes, Mei Ling thinks it's the same creature and so do I ".

And silence regained the room.

* * *

And so, they went walking trough the park. Lee stayed at home to try and talk with his cousin. Eriol decided that this time Nakuru should stay in Sakura's house for extra protection. "It's better if the four guardians are with her" he said.

But when the time to separate came, Yukito stopped them, "Maybe I should escort Tomoyo to her house. I don't think it's right for her to go alone".

"I am not that far from there" she complained "I'll be fin…".

"I'll go with her", Eriol interrupted "My mansion is close to hers". And with that, they were all on their way home.

For Tomoyo, the park never looked so empty and the road home started to feel as if it would take forever. Eriol's steps were quick and firm. She remembered that Spinel-sun offered to stay with him wile Nakuru was with Sakura but the sorcerer shuted him up with a cold glare. For some reason, Tomoyo didn't think that Hiragizawa was in the mood to talk.

"Daidouji"

Of course, she was wrong.

She jumped as he said her name; she hadn't even turned around "Yes, Hiragizawa?"

He looked serious " I hope you understand what's going on here. This enemy might be the strongest one we ever confronted".

"Yes, I know" she answered, "I'll be lying if I said that I'm not scare, but like the rest, I'll stay close to you and help you with everything I can".

"So nice of you to join us," he remarked casually. His voice was so different from the one he had long time ago, when they were younger, she had never heard it sound so cold before. So...evil.

"However…" he continued "you are useless to this battle. Think about it, Daidouji. You have no powers, no information, nothing. What would you do?" he mocked her "make a dress? Start taping with your stupid camera? He stopped walking and faced her, his eyes darkened momentarily "What's going on here is none of your concern".

" I don't like it when you talk like that" she said trying to take a step away from him.

"Well, too bad" he murmured "This is the way I am now".

"It's not necessary, Hiragizawa. You act as if you were alone, as if you are the only one who is fighting this threat".

"Oh, and I am not alone?" he asked in a low voice "Do I have to remind you who saw Kaho die?.

"Damn it, we lost Miss Mitzuki too. You were not the only one who cared for her. You should have called us, we had the right to know she was dead. Why do you insist on this isolation?" she softened her voice "Even Nakuru and Spinel-sun are not allow to come close".

Eriol grabbed her arm and brought her close to him "Don't you dare presume anything about me and my guardians. They are fine."

" No, they are not" she said trying to free herself from his grip "Nakuru stopped laughing and playing as she used to do before and Spinel only tries to help when you snap at him" he send her away, not able to hear her words "Please, Hiragizawa. Stop acting as if you didn't care for anything except revenge. We are in this together. None of us wants to lose Sakura".

Again Eriol took a step close to her. He smirked evilly "I see, you don't want to loose your impossible love".

Tomoyo paled "You knew … How did you…"

"Oh, I know many things, Daidouji-san," Eriol told her, "You didn't expect me to be as dense as Sakura or Lee, did you?".

"No," she said denying with her head "you are wrong. It's true that I was in love with her when we were kids but that changed. She's still very important to me but so are Syaoran, Kero, Touya Yukito, my mother. What I mean is that I would do anything to protect them because they are my friends, my family. The love I had for Sakura changed, but it's as strong as before" she smiled sadly "I would be devastated if something happens to her or to anyone in my family".

"Oh, how sweet" he mocked her extending a hand to brush her check "You were always like that. Sweet and caring Tomoyo" he recited taking her shoulders so they were face to face. Tomoyo could feel his breath and the intensity of his cold eyes "If you want to be close to us while we fight, fine. It will be your death. But I'm advising you to stay away from my problems because I will not be gentle with you".

Tomoyo started struggling, pain showed in her eyes "Hiragizawa, you are hurting me".

He pushed her away, throwing her to the ground "Just never forget, Daidouji" he threatened her "Stay away from me. I don't need you or want you with me".

And saying that, he walked away.

* * *

Ok, that's all for now. Thanks for your reviews and keep sending them. 


	7. We have been separated

**White Alchemist Taya: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you find it interesting.

**val3:** Please, please, don't die. I'm trying my best but it's difficult with my career and studies. You have different theories about this story? Interesting. I hope I wont disappoint you when I end this story.

**RainbowKissed .cutehelenjam...:** Thanks, It's good to know that people likes my story.

**Mina hang: **I understand that you want that but I'm afraid that Tomoyo is a non magical person and I can't change that.

**Niru:** You are right, he is evil. Do you want me to kill him in the story? (insert evil laugh)

**The Angels' Princesa:** You really think that I'm doing a good job describing their emotions? Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me.

**taurus5293: **I'm sorry but if she were to do that then it wouldn't be our Tomoyo. However, she will make him understand that she will stick with everyone no matter what (sshhh, I can't say more).

**TomoyoEriol4ever:** And for you only, here is the next chapter (just kidding, please other readers, don't take me wrong I love you all).

**SanzoGirl:** Yes, Tomoyo will have many difficulties but she wont be the only one.

**Mimiluvbug:** Thank you. I really appreciate your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so please don't sue me.

**In the search of an angel **

By Mística

Collaborators: Ludmila Lococo.

/ Dream sequence/

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

We have been separated

/ She was running. To where? She didn't know, everything was too dark. Sakura could hear steps behind her but they were not chasing her, they were running along with her.

Something was wrong. It's not that she was afraid... she was terrified.

This feeling was nothing like she had ever felt.  
She was getting close to her destination...

Closer

Closer

And, suddenly, she fell down.

No, she did not fall, she tripped with something.

There was something on the floor…/

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. Her nightshirt clunged to her clammy skin.

"Another nightmare?" Kerberos was watching her from her night table "Was it the same?"

"Yes" she answered and shuddered "maybe I'm getting sick again"

Sick. That's how everything started. Everybody thought she had a cold but actually it was _Queasitor Maneipum _checking if she was the angel he was looking for.

"You know well that's not what's happening" Kerberos whispered, trying not to wake Spinel "It's the same dream again. It could only be a premonition. You must not pass it as if it were nothing, Sakura. You must pay attention to them".

"I don't want to pay attention to this one"

"Why not? What did you see in it?"

The clock showed it was three in the morning. Sakura got out of bed, wiping her wet brow. What did she see in that dream anyway? She could not remember it very well. Whatever it was gave her a deep feeling of dread, of loss, and most of all, confusion. That was the reason why she didn't want to remember.

After changing into her clothes, Sakura opened her bedroom door to find Touya sleeping in a chair outside, with a bat in his arms.

She sighed, it was the same thing every night. Not even Yukito could convince him to go to his bed and not to worry.

She passed her fingers trough his hair "Sometimes you care too much for me", she whispered.

"What are you doing awake" a male voice said behind her. Yukito was holding a glass of milk in his hand.

"I can't sleep"

"Well, it's too early for breakfast. So, what about a cup of tea while we talk?" he offered with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, "Sure".

* * *

The old Amamiya mansion, the place where Nadeshiko and Sonomi Amamiya used to spend their summer vacations with their grandfather and grandmother. Of course, that was until Nadeshiko's parents died in an accident and she was left in the care of her grandpa, who had just suffered the loss of his wife because of an illness.

"This place looks so empty now that grandpa is not here" Sakura said while walking through the corridors with Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol. A few steps away from them was Nakuru holding Kero and Spinel.

"Indeed" answered Tomoyo.

"Where did you say the picture of your grandmother was, Sakura?" Asked Syaoran.

"In our grandfather's bedroom. Follow me"

"This is pointless" complained Eriol "Why do you want to know if your grandmother was an angel?"

"I just want to know" was her only answer.

"This place is beautiful" said Syaoran changing the subject, something that wasn't expected from him "And he left this mansion to your brother?"

"Yes. By the time he made his will, he knew that you and I would be moving to China so he decided to leave it to Touya"

"Here we are" said Tomoyo while entering to a room. It was very spacious, the walls were painted in a very light blue and the bed sheets were white.

Sakura went to the night table and took the picture (that was there) "Here It is" she said giving it to Eriol. "Do you recognize her?".

Eriol stared at the old picture, a mature woman was in it. She was pretty, her hair was straight and brown and her eyes were a nice shade of green, like Sakura's. "Yes" he said, "I saw this woman in his memories" he gave the picture back to Sakura "I'm sorry, but you knew it was hereditary. It looks like she was the one to pass it to your mother, and then she passed it to you", he smile sadly "You three had beautiful green eyes".

"So my eyes are an indication? You know, green eyes then you are an angel?"

"No" said Nakuru who was standing by the door, "That's just a coincidence. There's no physical indication that demonstrates that someone is an angel"

"I see" the Card Master grabbed her arms and turned to Tomoyo and Syaoran, "Dear, this room brings me sad memories".

Tomoyo hugged her friend "Come on, Sakura" she said comforting her, "Lets take you to your house. Where is you brother?"

"Touya is outside in the garden with Yukito" answered Sakura "He said he would wait for us there while we…" but Sakura did not finish that sentence because a familiar aura made itself present. "Can you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes" answered Kero transforming himself into Kerberos while Spinel did the same, "It's _Queasitor's_ presence"

"He is close", said Eriol taking out his magical staff.

Sakura could also feel Yukito transforming into Yue. Obviously, he felt _Queasitor's_ presence too "Yue and Touya are coming" she announced. In her heart she wished Touya had stayed at home.

"Your moon guardian will not be able to arrive in time", a voice said close to her ear. Tomoyo, who was beside her, yelped in surprise. _Queasitor Maneipum _made himself visible between them. "None of you have the power to stop me", he said raising his hand in the air at the same time. He was preparing himself to fight…

"Yes, we have" yelled Sakura holding her staff, spinning it like a majorette's baton and throwing the Sakura Card into the air in front of her "MAZE".

And so, at the same time _Queasitor _released an expansive wave of energy separating all of them in different directions, a maze was created in old Amamiya's mansion.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Touya.

Minutes before, he and Yukito were talking in the garden when Yue appeared saying that _Queasitor_ was in the mansion. Of course, they started running through the corridors but then something happened. The corridors started to change, they became endless. There were hundreds of doors but no windows.

"The MAZE card" said Yue " Sakura used it to transform the house into a big maze so they could escape".

"Can't you use your powers to find them?" asked Touya.

"I can, but it would take time. Let's start walking while I concentrate".

"Where…?" Eriol opened his eyes, this was not the same room he was in before.

* * *

What happened?

He went out to the corridor and saw that they were longer and that there were too many doors. Of course, he remembered now, the MAZE card. So, it didn't matter that they were centimeters away from each other before, there could be kilometers of distance between them now because of the MAZE card's quality of altering the dimensions.

It was very intelligent of Sakura to use the MAZE card. It would be difficult for _Queasitor_ to find her now. Another quality of this card was that it made it very difficult to feel any presence once you were inside the maze.

Of course, it would also be hard for him to find her. He hoped she was with Syaoran. After all, he was the closest to her before _Queasitor_ released that expansive wave that separated them.

Suddenly, he heard noises. Steps.

He entered one of the rooms and waited, staff in hand. It could be one of the others, it could be _Queasitor_ himself. He couldn't take chances.

Once the person was closest to the door, he circled one of his arms to its waist and pulled inside. The body fell to the floor with him on top pressing it strongly. His staff pressed its neck and a frightened gasp was heard.

"Hiragizawa" a surprised voice said.

Amethyst eyes met his. Eriol growled. Daidouji. Why not Sakura? Why not Syaoran? Heck, even Touya would be better than this child. Damn it, he didn't take off the staff from her neck. She was warm and that made him feel uncomfortable, suspicious. He didn't like this warmness.

He looked into her eyes, it was obvious that she was scared. Her trembling body gave her away.

Why was he enjoying scaring her? Why did he enjoy hurting her?

Yes, he wanted to hurt her. His body pressed a little bit stronger against the floor making her eyes widen.

But then she just looked at his eyes and he felt something warm in his check. She had free a hand and brushed his check with it.

"Hiragizawa" she whispered again and this time he did wake from his trance.

"Daidouji" he pulled apart from her and noticed how she touched her released neck.

"I see you are alone"

"Yes" she answered "I was looking for the rest when you grabbed me".

Tomoyo got close to him. She had stopped trembling the moment she touched his check. Why? Because it was then that she knew he didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't understand what he was doing. Although she had to confess, she couldn't understand it neither.

"Stay here" Eriol's voice took her away from her thoughts. He opened the door and left. Not used to be left behind, she followed.

"I'll go with you"

"I'm warning you" he said not looking behind "I'm not going to protect you If _Queasitor_ shows up".

"Yes you will" she said convinced that she was right, "You have changed but not so much that you would let someone get hurt".

"Changed" he said amused. Tomoyo noted the same tone he used last time they were together alone, when he threatened her "You did not know me before and now you think that I didn't change?"

Eriol turned around looking at her deadly in the eyes "My intention it's to kill _Queasitor_ and I wont let anything get in the way" he laughed cruelly. "**I** used every strategy possible to reach this creature. Let someone get hurt?" He got closer to her, almost touching her "Do you have any idea of how I lured this creature last time?" Tomoyo shocked her head, "I observed an angel for weeks waiting for him to test her. And when he came **I **let him get inside of her. I let him kill her, waiting for him to come out so I could destroy him".

Tomoyo gasped in horror and Eriol smirked at her reaction.

"So, as you can see, I don't care if you get killed, hurt or anything. I would ignore you and fight" he finished and turned around to keep walking.

"I don't care what happens to me" her timid voice stopped him, "As long as we stop this creature before he hurts Sakura".

Eriol scoffed, "She and Syaoran should put their foot down and force you to stay away. They are too lenient with you".

She smiled "They won't if they know what's good for them."

"Shh" he shushed her. They arrived to the same dormitory they were before Sakura convoked the MAZE card. Slowly he opened to find that nobody was there. "They must have been transported to another place of the mansion."

Once Eriol got out Tomoyo's feet carried her away from there, through the halls. Her eyes, glassy. Sakura was right: that room brought sad memories.

/Flash back/

_They have all been gathered by Sonomi Daidouji. Mr. Amamiya's time to leave their lives has come. Each one of them were supposed to be alone with him. "Let him say goodbye in his own way" said her mother, "He has something different to say and offer to each one of us". Until now, the ones who entered were Sonomi, Fujitaka and Touya. At that moment Sakura was inside the room with him._

"_She's been there for a while" said Touya. Tomoyo wasn't surprised, Sakura became her grandfather's princess the moment he met her. How couldn't she? She was the vivid image of Nadeshico, the person Mr. Amamiya loved most in the world._

_Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura came out, tears on her face. Fujitaka Kinomoto, her father, took her in his arms embracing her comfortingly, "Are you OK?" he asked softly._

"_Yes" she answered, "It's just that his words were so beautiful"._

"_Tomoyo" her mother called her, "It's your turn"._

"_But Mrs Daidouji" Sakura stopped her, "He fell asleep. Tomoyo should wait until he wakes up"_

"_Oh" Sonomi though it for a moment, "Well it doesn't matter. Just spend some time with him, honey"._

_Tomoyo entered the room and closed the door. She knew why her mother insisted on her spending this few minutes with him. The doctor told them that once asleep Mr. Amamiya wouldn't wake up again. She smiled sweetly to the old man sleeping in the bed, his eyes closed, his skin was ash gray. The age had taken much_ _of his health. She guessed that it has been his last wish to spend his last conscious moment speaking with Sakura. Telling her how much he loved her._

_Mr. Amamiya cared for Tomoyo, always treated her well and with respect. But she knew that he didn't love her. Never did he give her the same lovingly treatment he gave Sakura._

_Of course, she accepted that long time ago and never felt envious of her best friend. In fact, she couldn't blame her grandfather for that, Sakura was very easy to love and care._

"_My darling child" Tomoyo gasped, he was awake, his eyes following her intently as she approached, "My sweet darling child" he extended his hand for her to take._

"_I'm here" she said entwining his fingers with hers. _

_His eyes looked at her with lovely tenderness that Tomoyo had never experienced from him "God, you are as beautiful as your grandmother. Did I ever told you that?"_

"_No grandpa, you never did"_

"_Well, you are" he whispered "Oh" he whimpered, tears falling down "I'm so sorry. Would you ever forgive me?"_

"_For what? Why should I forgive you?" she asked confused "You never did wrong to me"_

"_I should have trusted you. I should have known that your choice was the correct one. Fujitaka Kinomoto had been always the perfect husband for you"._

_Tomoyo's heart stopped "Grandpa?"_

"_He's a fine man and a wonderful father to your children. Sakura and Touya were so well loved by him. And it's obvious that they are happy"._

_He tightened his hold on her hand "My sweet Nadeshico, please tell me you forgive me"._

_Tomoyo broke crying and took his face between her hands, that were now free, "Of course I forgive you grandpa- she said kissing his forehead "I love you so much. How could I not forgive you?",_

_Mr. Amamiya smiled in a way she never saw before "I love you too" he whispered, his breath leaving his body, his eyes closing permanently, "My beautiful Nadeshico" and saying that, he died in peace._

_Tomoyo wept and got close to his ears, "Don't worry" she whispered "You are with her now. You can be happy with her"._

/ End of flash back/

She never felt guilty for that. How could she not help him calm his tormented soul? He needed to ask for forgiveness, he needed peace before dying.

And of course, she never told anyone what happened that day. To everyone else, their grandfather died in his sleep.

"Tomoyo?" a voice sounded behind their backs and they turned their heads in alarm.

"Touya!" she cried. Sakura's brother and Yue were running towards them, "I was so worried. Are you two OK?"

"Yes. Where is Sakura?" the moon guardian asked.

It was that then that they heard some noises.

Battle noises.

They run through the corridors, turning left and right following the noises that became louder. Once they turned around a corner they were confronted with a terrible scenario: Sakura was on the floor, a wound in her shoulder; Spinel-sun and Kerberos were in front of her forming in a protecting barricade, _Queasitor_ and Lee were sword fighting and it looked as if _Queasitor_ was winning and finally Ruby-moon was waiting for an opening to enter in the fight and help Lee.

What was frustating was that _Queasitor_ was smirking.

"Sakura!" screamed Touya and Tomoyo worried, running toward her. This took _Queasitor by surprise, he_ took a step back from the duel. However, the distraction wasn't enough because with a strike he sent Syaoran away and in a blink he was in front Spinel-sun and Kerberos.

"Get out of my way!" he screamed and with a wave of his hand he sent them away. With his other hand, the one that was holding his sword, he sent a blow toward Touya…

However this blow was stopped by a staff held by Eriol, "You will not get close to her" he whispered.

"You are starting to become a problem boy" said _Queasitor_.

"Good" responded the magician.

"WINDY" screamed Sakura and _Queasitor_ flew away making a flip in the air and descending a few feet closer to Syaoran.

Eriol gritted his teeth. Wasn't there any way of hurting this creature?

_Queasitor_'sface was glowing "Don't you understand?" he asked, "There's nothing you can do to stop me".

"That doesn't mean", said a feminine voice behind him, "that we can't try". Ruby-moon started and got a good shot in at his abdomen making him retaliate a few steps in surprise. But he wasn't going to hold anything back and started fighting back.

They all watched how she pounded and evaded his deadly punches. Straight, left, punch, kick. He blocked everything. He wasn't smirking anymore but he was winning. Ruby-moon wouldn't last, that was for sure. Then, for a second, she lowered her defenses and _Queasitor_ took the opportunity to strike her in the chest.

"Ruby-moon" screamed Sakura.

However, Ruby-moon was OK. _Queasitor's_ foot was a breath way from her, paralyzed. An arrow had being inserted in it.

Yue

_Queasitor's_ eyes widened. He looked at his injured feet and frowned, grabbed the arrow and took it out from his flesh.

Yue stood, pointing another arrow beside Ruby-moon who was taking a fighting stance again.

The creature snorted. "This is nothing" he said then turned toward where Sakura was, bowed in salute and disappeared.

A few minutes passed in silence, now one said anything.

The MAZE card returned to its original form and the mansion took it's normal size and form.

They all stood frozen in the corridor.

"What the hell had just happened" asked a confused Touya.

Eriol got close to Nakuru "I don´t know. He was winning".

"Wining?" cried Syaoran, "he was cleaning the floor with us. Why did he stop?"

"Yue's arrow stopped him" said Sakura in triumph.

"No" Yue's monotonous voice was heard, "It surprised him but I could see that it didn't hurt him".

"Then" Syaoran's chin rested in his hand, he was looking confused as the rest, "What made him go away?"

"I think" Tomoyo's voice interrupted their thoughts, "No, it can't be…"

"What" urged Clow Reed's incarnation, he looked frustrated. _Queasitor_ escaped again from his grasp, "what did you noticed?"

"Well, he doesn't see any of us as a threat but he seamed concerned when he was in front Yue and Ruby-moon"

"Yes, we noticed" said Eriol greeting his teeth at her "but he had already fought them before and never show fear. What was different this time?"

"Let her explain herself" said Syaoran. He knew that Tomoyo was very observant. If someone could spot a weakness in their enemy it was her.

"Well…" Tomoyo looked thoughtful and directed her eyes at both guardians "they were together".

…

…

…

"He didn't want to fight them both at the same time" completed Touya.

* * *

Yes, I know: terrible chapter but I had to finish it and I couldn't find a better way. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll do better next time.

Thanks for all your reviews. I know I don't deserve them.


	8. The last straw

**Bobbyneko:** I'm updating, I'm updating, I'm updating, I'm updating, I'm updating, I'm updating, I'm updating.

**Nobleflora015:** I'm glad you love it.

**Iforgotmynamesweetdrop:** Thanks, I'll do everything I can to keep you interested.

**SanzoGirl:** I love your reviews, they increase my ego. Keep going.

**val3:** Then worry no more, I'll finish this fanfic.

**Niru:** Yes, I'm back (muahhaa, muahhaa)

**funky-squirrel:** Thanks for your review and for thinking that my writing is good and solid (especially because I steel need to practice my English). How are your theories doing? I expect that this chapter will give you new clues.

**RainbowKissed:** Sorry for taking too much time. I'll try harder.

**jahannah12:** Tomoyo is my favorite character in this anime. If she is the angel? I hope this chapter will help you decide that.

**White Alchemist Taya:** I thank you for the reviews, really. I LOVE THEM. But I also love writing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so please don't sue me.

**In the search of an angel**

By Mística

Contributors: Ludmila Lococo and Sakura-txell.

/// Dream sequence///

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

The final straw

"It can't be Ruby-moon," said Eriol. They got to Sakura's home a few minutes before to discuss the problem at hand. "It's true that _Quaesitor_ had retreated, but he had fought her in many occasions before"

" I'm sure I saw fear when he confronted both. The first time we met him, he ran off the moment Yue arrived and confronted him" Tomoyo murmured aloud so everybody could hear her "So what do they both have in common?"

" They both were created by Clow or his reincarnation, " answered Sakura. " Maybe it's Clow's magic."

"Yes, " said Eriol " but so are Cerberus and Spinel-sun, and _Quaesitor_ never refused to confront them".

A silence surrounded them for a few moments, but suddenly Syaoran gasped: " The moon, " he exclaimed. "in their blood resides the magic reflected from the moon".

"What?" asked Sakura confused.

"Yes, " exclaimed Tomoyo. "Eriol, you said that when you met _Quaesitor_ he was going to kill you. But then, Nakuru transformed to her original form releasing her power. _Quaesitor_ wasn't prepared to fight her because he hadn't expect her. The other time he was aware that she would be with you, so he did expected…

" But he didn't know of Yue, so he had to leave again" said Sakura.

" And last time he was prepared to fight any of them, but not both together, I suppose" ended Syaoran.

Eriol sat in the chair next to the wall. Two years pursuing that monster and he hadn't been able to think of that. He was Clow's reincarnation but his thirst of revenge hadn't let him focus enough. Finally, he spoke. "Well, now we know his weakness but I'm afraid it's not enough to defeat him. Just like with Nakuru, he now is aware of Yue. He would find a way to fight them both".

"It's true," said Syaoran "the moon's magic is his weak point but it looks as he can control it".

"Atchis!"

They all turned to see Touya ; "Sorry" he apologized.

"Are you OK?" asked Yukito beside him.

"Just a minor cold," he said in a lower voice, not wanting his sister to hear " I'm fine".

* * *

Far away, in Tomoeda's big clock, a dark figure was pacing from point A to point B. "This shouldn't be taking so long. Damn, at first this was fun but it's turning to be annoying".

_Quaesitor_ stopped his pacing. Those kids were becoming a problem. He had spend millenniums looking for his emperor's angel. Failing was not an option.

He took a few crystals from his pocket and smiled looking at them " Who would have thought that I would use them".

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"Look, " Syaoran started "Hiragizawa and I are only going to my apartment to look for some information about moon's magic. Maybe there is something that could help us as a weapon against _Quaesitor_. It will only take us a few minutes. Yukito and your brother will stay here and Hiragizawa is leaving Spinel-sun and Nakuru-san with you for your protection" .

"I don't need so much protection Sya…"

"YES, you need it!!" Lee screamed at her taking her shoulders and shaking her. "Please, Sakura… just stay here."

Sakura's eyes were wide open and her lips trembled. Never did Lee scream like that. Not to her.

"I…" he started saying but desisted turning his back to her and walking to Hiragizawa, who was waiting for him at the door.

* * *

Half an hour later Sakura found herself in her kitchen with Tomoyo. Both were baking cookies, an idea of Tomoyo to distract Sakura, who looked as if she was to cry. But seeing that it wasn't working she decided to confront the cinnamon girl .

"What's the matter, Sakura?"

" Hnn?… Oh, nothing"

Tomoyo smiled sadly, and took Sakura's hand, stopping her from mixing the ingredients wrongly " Now you better stop this, or you'll ruin the cookies." she said sweetly. " I can see that you are about to cry."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore "It's just… everything is so wrong. Touya… well, he doesn't sleep in his room anymore and it's hard for me to explain him that if _Quaesitor_ were to attackus he wouldn't be able to fight him, it would sound so cruel and … Syaoran … he's been so distant with me and I don't know why… I just want him to hold me like before, but … he just … I know that he is investigating _Quaesitor,_ I don't want to sound so egotistical, yes, there are other issues to think about, but I would be a hypocrite if I said that I could put off my feelings of pain for the other problems."

" Oh, Sakura, you are not egotistical or hypocrite. " Tomoyo hugged her tenderly " Can't you see that Syaoran and Touya are scare to death?" At Sakura's questioning eyes, Tomoyo continued; " Touya had already gone through this situation with your mother."

" I know, I lost mum too."

" It's different. You were too young, Sakura. You almost don't remember her, but Touya does. He remembers how it was, the mourning, the feeling of losing someone dear. He doesn't want to lose you in the same way. It's the same with Syaoran. You are what he loves most in the world and now you are in this dangerous position. Of course he would spend all his time looking for a way to stop _Quaesitor._"

Sakura cried, " But I don't want this to be this way. They would end hurting themselves!!"

"Then don't let them. Speak to them. Tell Touya that he will have to trust you. Hold Syaoran in your arms and make him understand that as long as you fight together nothing will separate you two." Tomoyo took Sakura's shoulder and kept her at a distance " You are a very lucky person, Sakura. You have many people that are ready to fight for you, and not only because you are the Card Master, but because you are our friend. I feel so sorry for that horrible creature's fate if he dares to come close to you."

Sakura laughed. " Thanks Tomoyo."

" Yes, well, now that you stopped feeling sorry for yourself, how about helping me? If we want to satisfy Yukito's stomach, we would have to cook… a lot."

"Can we help?" said a voice at their backs. Nakuru, with Spinel at her shoulder, had been hearing their little chat and couldn't help wanting to be part of their funny activity.

After another half an hour, the group was still in the kitchen. " This is so much fun" Nakuru told Tomoyo happily, "Eriol- sama used to be this fun too when we baked at home".

" Doesn't he spend time with you and Spinel anymore?" asked Sakura.

" Not like this. " answered Nakuru sadly " Not anymore".

Tomoyo felt a tinge uncomfortable. She knew exactly what Nakuru meant.

" Since Ms Mizuki's death," Spinel explained sadly, " Master Eriol had dedicated his life to stop _Quaesitor_… He has changed."

"When Sakura noticed how sad the two guardians were, she said with mirth, "Come on, you two! Why don't we try some of the cookies, and see if they turned out well?"

Nakuru and Tomoyo accepted with pleasure,but Spinel didn't .

" You are not eating, Spinel- sun?" asked Tomoyo.

Nakuru smiled evilly, " Yes, Spi. You should try them, they are really good."

Spinel shuddered " Stay away from me, " he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time.

"Sugar makes Suppi-chan act strange," explained Nakuru. "But it's sooooo funny! And  
I like him so much better that way!"

" Estrange… How so?" asked a curious Sakura.

" Like this, " Nakuru said with a wink. Spinel was completely oblivious of Nakuru's hand until she snatched him up by the wings, and feed him with one of the cookies.

Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't believe when Spinel started trembling violently in Nakuru's hands...and then took off like a rocket around the room destroying everything in his way.

" Oh no, " said Kero, who just came trough the door smelling the cookies, "Not again."

" If you knew he was going to act like this, " started to say Sakura as she tried to avoid being hit by the hyperactive guardian "… why did you feed him?"

Nakuru shrugged innocently. "He's so much more fun this way."

Sakura, Kero and Nakuru started trying to catch poor little Spinel while Tomoyo giggled delighted and took her camera to record the comical persecution, which was moved to the entrance of the hall.

It was then that Nakuru froze at the cold stare that received her there.

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran arrived at the spectacular scene that was waiting for them. Spinel was flying at an amazing speed destroying everything in the house.

" It looks like Nakuru has being doing one of her little jokes," said Eriol a little upset.

" Oh, Master, " said Nakuru in shock and a little scare. " We were just playing and ..."

" Enough..." said the wizard, using his magic to trap Spinel and sending him to Nakuru's hands. " Maybe you didn't noticed, Nakuru, but this is not time for playing."

Nakuri flinched, " No, of course not." She turned back. " I.. I'll go get the kitchen cleaned."

Eriol saw her response. He had been surprised when he heard Nakuru laughing seconds before. Had it been years since he heard that sound coming from her mouth? His surprise increased when he saw her face fell again to sadness.

Eriol´s eyes turned to Tomoyo. She was looking al him. Her eyes almost had tears and her hands were in her chest, covering her heart. He remembered what she said to him a few nights before…

"**_Nakuru stopped laughing and playing as she used to do before_** **_and Spinel only tries to help when you snap at him" _**

_Damn her_. Why was he even thinking this things? Eriol turned his back and went to the living- room, where Touya and Yukito were sitting.

Syaoran closed the door and walked to Sakura. " Mailing send these documents."

Sakura took them. " What do they say?"

" These are notes of past sorcerers who claimed that they felt something strange when a woman who was close to them died because of a disease." Syaoran looked at her, his eyes showed how tired he was. " They don't mention if the woman was an angel. Maybe because they didn't know, or maybe the woman wasn't an angel and her death was a coincidence… I just don't know."

He turned his back to her and Sakura grabbed his shoulder. "Syaoran… " but Syaoran didn't let her finish.

" I have to go back home," he said. " Meiling said that she would try to send more. Maybe we can find something that could explain more about _Quaesitor's_ weakness."

And with that, he left the house, leaving a distressed Sakura watching the door.

"Give me those documents, " said a gentle voice. Sakura turned to find Tomoyo. She had forgotten that her friend was still beside her " and go talk to him".

Sakura didn't need to think it twice, leaving the papers in her friend's care, she followed her love.

Tomoyo stood with the door open, watching Sakura until she reached the corner. Years before, Tomoyo would had followed her with her camera. After all, this was expected to be a very dramatic scene.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm still the same." And having said that, she left the documents in a nearby table, and with camera in hand went to the street.

Minutes later, Eriol came to find the documents and no Syaoran to investigate, and no Sakura to protect.

"What a the hell…"

* * *

" Syaoran!!" Syaoran turned when he heard his girlfriend. She was running toward him.

" Sakura?" he exclaimed " What are you doing here alone? You should be with the others. It's not safe for yo…"

She didn't let him finish. Her lips were on his and her arms were surrounding him. He couldn't help but return the hug as if he couldn't get enough of her.

" Stop this." she finally said once their mouths separated. "Stop doing this. I don't want you to act like this." she sobbed. " Please, don't push me away."

" I… I can't help it," he said understanding what she just said. " I have to find a way to defend you. Sakura… I'm not strong enough. I… "

" I'm scared too. But I need you by my side, not in front of me. Please, don't push me away," she whispered. " Please, don't shut me out"

He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly, building that kiss to a passionate one, giving her irrefutable reassurance of his presence throughout every inch of her. Something seemed to break fatally inside him at the end. The old comfortable wall he'd been resurrecting around himself and that he'd never demolished completely, shattered into a million sharp fragments.

He was not that lonely child he was before and he knew that whatever horrors or battles lay before them, neither of them would face them alone.

Minutes passed in simple comfort when both of them separated and gasped at the same time.

Yes, they could feel the same presence that brought fear into their hearts.

" Isn't this beautiful?" said _Quaesitor,_ who was watching them from a few meters away from.

Another gasp was heard at their backs and they turned to see that Tomoyo was there, her camera in her hands. She must had been there filming them.

Syaoran took his sword out and Sakura grabbed her Key to conjure her magical staff.

"Oh, come on," _Quaesitor _mocked. "You really expect that you will stop me?"

" If you think that we would do nothing while you take Sakura away from us…" Syaoran took a defense position. "… then you are bound to get a surprise."

_Quaesitor_ looked surprised and amused at this response. " Really?" He looked at Sakura from head to toes. " I see why you would do anything to protect her. And I can feel her power. It's really strong. However, my Lord wants her. He wants his daughter and I won't stop to anything until I get him what he wants."

Then, he took some crystals from his pocket and threw them to the air. " Awake!!" he screamed.

At his command, the crystals transformed themselves in humanoids crystal warriors that started surrounding them and taking hold of the hilt of their swords, waiting for _Quaesitor_ 's signal.

Tomoyo couldn't help but say, " This is not good."

Sakura turned to her and summoned the SHIELD card to protect her, ignoring her loud complaining that she should use it to protect herself.

_Quaesitor _smiled. " How noble of you. But there is no need to protect them if you come willingly."

Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, tightening his hold on his sword, his death glare never leaving _Quaesitor. _"Don't even think about it," he growled. "You lay a hand on her and I will personally send you straight to hell and beyond."

_Quaesitor_ raised his right arm and waved his hand carelessly. The crystal warriors drew their swords from their sheathes simultaneously, and the resulting sound of medal sliding against medal sent chills up Sakura's spine.

But this was no moment to panic, so she threw a card to the air and hit it with her staff.

"SWORD!!"

And she and Syaoran hastily fell backwards into their battle stance. They kept their backs close towards one another.

_Quaesitor_ 's hand gave another casual flick, and the crystal-warriors charged.

* * *

Eriol arrived just to find chaos. He quietly observed the scene before him: Sakura and Syaoran were fighting against some crystal's things, Tomoyo was a few steps away watching with worried eyes and _Quaesitor _was enjoying the fight as if it were just a show.

He send a mental cry of help to Nakuru, ordering her to came with Yue. Then, he was onto _Quaesitor_ within the blink of an eye, his staff in hand. The image of a lifeless Kaho filled his brain and pushed him to unreasonable madness.

It was his fault. All his fault.

" Oh, the little sorcerer finally arrived, " mocked _Quaesitor,_ blocking his attack easily.

Behind them, Sakura and Syaoran were holding better. The warriors were strong, but not as strong as _Quaesitor._ Actually, with their combined efforts, they were winning this fight.

Syaoran took one of his papers with a spell. "Thunder, come to my aid!!!" and with that three of the warriors were destroyed. If they kept like that, they would finish soon.

However, Eriol wasn't doing any better. _Quaesitor_ was strong and didn't succumb to Eriol's magic.

Sakura felt the magical aura of Yue and Nakuru coming to them. They only had to resist a few seconds more.

"You really hate me," said _Quaesitor,_ blocking Eriols staff with his sword and stopping a curse with his hand. " It doesn't matter how easily I repel you, you keep fighting." He smiled cruelly. " Did you love her that much?"

Eriol screamed with rage and sent another curse at him. Again, he stopped it.

" I don't care if I die, as long as I take you with me."

_Quaesitor_ let escape a cruel laugh. " It's easy when you put your own life at risk but… How would you feel if you lost another love one's life in front of your eyes?" and saying that, he pointed his hand to Syaoran and fired a killing curse.

Sakura screamed when she saw the deadly blow and Eriol stood petrified as he saw and oblivious Syaoran fighting an about to be killed.

"No… " Tomoyo positioned herself in front of him and received the blow. The force sent them both away.

A second later Yue a Nakuru were onto _Quaesitor_ ready to fight. _Quaesitor's_ eyes widened with ―for the first time since Eriol met him― a trace of fear. He gave a few steps back and disappeared before the two moon guardians got to him, the crystal-warriors gone with him.

Almost a whole block away, Syaoran's back hurt because of the strong fall. However, he didn't care as he was holding his friend in his arms.

She wasn't moving.

"Oh no!!" screamed Sakura while she and the rest ran toward them. " Tomoyo!!"

"Is she breathing?" asked Nakuru beside Eriol, who was there looking at Tomoyo's unconscious figure and saying nothing.

Syaoran shooke her hard, and Tomoyo whimpered. " Oh, thank goodness," he almost cried. She opened her amethyst eyes and Sakura took her in her arms hugging her relieved.

" How … how did you survive to that?" asked a perturbed Eriol, his hand was griping his staff in a hard fist.

At that moment the SHIELD card flied back to Sakura's hand.

The Card Master's eyes widened. Tomoyo had risked her life protecting Syaoran and if it weren't for the SHIELD card she wouldn't be alive.

She hugged her best friend again and strongly, tears coming down, "You saved him…" she whispered to her sobbing. " Thank you, thank you so much."

Yue gave his hand to Tomoyo to help her stand and Sakura jumped to a surprised Syaoran. Her lips were on his, not caring that their friends were watching.

She had been so close to lose him.

Tomoyo's body was shaking a little and her chest hurt, but she didn't care. She just smiled. Her friends were safe and happy.

"Ouch, " Syaoran cried because of the pain in his back. Sakura took his arm around her shoulders and help him to stand up.

"I better take him to home with me, " she giggled. " I can see Touya throwing a fit".

Eriol turned to Nakuru. " You and Yue go with them and stay guarding her, " he ordered. " I'll take Daidouji to her home."

Sakura looked worried. " Maybe she should come to my house too. She looks weak."

"I'm fine Sak…" but Tomoyo was interrupted.

" You are right, she is weak. That's why I think she would be better if she rested in her house, in her own bed."

Sakura wasn't sure, but then Syaoran whimpered a little more, and she pushed her doubts away. " OK, please, take her home, Eriol. Goodbye, Tomoyo. If you feel better, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tomoyo," said a shaky Syaoran. His arm holding Sakura closer to him. " I owe you so much."

Tomoyo saw in his eyes what he really meant _" thank you for not let us be separated"_. She simply smiled and nodded to him, seeing them both turn around and walk away, followed by Yue and Nakuru.

A hand grasped hers in a death grip. Eriol started walking dragging her with him.

And she couldn't help feeling fear.

* * *

In Tomoeda's big clock, _Quaesitor_ landed in the floor shaking like a piece of paper.

So close… so close.

His mission had never been so close to failure before.

" My loyal servant, " a deep voice said.

" My Lord!" _Quaesitor _'s eyes widened. He bowed low showing his respect for the Emperor. He hadn't seen him in millenniums. Since he took his son, now the prince, to him.

" I received your message, " the Emperor said. " So… you finally found her"

" Yes my Lord, " he bowed lower. " She is beautiful and brave. You'll be pleased when you meet her."

The Emperor glared at him. " You don't have her yet?"

" She is being protected by friends. I can defeat them, but not without hurting her." He waited a few seconds and continued. " Among her friends are two who posses magic reflected from the moon."

" I see." The emperor made a scepter appear. This scepter had a blue gem on the tip.

_Quaesitor _saw how the Emperor cut with magic two small pieces of the gem and gave it to him.

" This will help you with the moon subjects." _Quaesitor_ took the small jewels. " Any idea of how are you going to retrieve her?"

" Actually, my Lord," said _Quaesitor, _" I found out something today that will help us."

* * *

"Ouch! Hiragisawa, you are hurting me," cried Tomoyo, her arm tightly grasped by Eriol, who was walking very fast.

"Shut up," he ordered.

"Where are we going? My home is on the other way."

" I said, shut up!" They arrived to his home, where he took her to the evil room and finally released her now bruised arm. " What did you think you where doing?" he asked in a very low voice.

" What?"

" Why the hell did you intercepted that shot?"

" It would have killed Syaoran."

" He would have survived."

" You don't know that. Even if so, he would be badly injured. I didn't think anything else at that moment".

"Of course you didn't think, you never think. That's why I don't want you in this battle, you are only a bother!!" he screamed, his anger only increasing while he cornered her to the wall. " God, you are so weak, so useless, that if it weren't for Sakura's SHIELD card, you would be dead by now."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked in a low voice, honesty reflecting in her eyes. "If I die, it won't be a big loss, but if Syaoran is hurt, there would be one less to protect Sakura, to battle this thing. Syaoran is more important than me."

Suddenly, Eriol's fist connected to the wall, a few centimeters from her face. " Damn", punch, "You", another punch.

Next thing Tomoyo knew was that her lips were sealed by his mouth. The kiss was everything but gentle, meant to punish. Strong, hard and bruising. It was obvious he had lost control. But it didn't matter, she couldn't think, either. His hands were roughly touching her and his mouth started planting fierce kisses in her jaw and neck, biting once every two nips. It hurt, a lot. But she didn't push away. She couldn't, not when she could fell his not only physical, which was very obvious, but also spiritual need.

He needed her. You could tell it by how he was lowering both of them to the carpet, by how he was ripping their clothes with shaking hands, by how he was pressing her body to his very tightly.

Besides, it felt good. She was scared, but not as much as she should be in this kind of situation. She couldn't understand why, but this new sensations were scary and exciting at the same time.

Then, he entered her… and she screamed, closing her eyes, trying to shield the pain.

He stiffened when he noticed what had just happened, but didn't stop, never stopped. However, he did slow down, still thrusting deeply into her. His mouth stopped biting, and his hands grasped her face, making her look at him. The blue in his eyes was deep, his lips were soft in her mouth and his tongue was slow enough to distract her from the pain, which was subsiding.

Now, not only was she not pushing him off, she was responding. Small gasps came out of her mouth, her fingers tangled in his hair, her legs surrounded his hips, bringing him deeper and making him groan at her responses. Suddenly, everything was too much: the smell, the noises, their touches, the sensations… She couldn't catch her breath, couldn't think. She could only hold onto him as he moved toward some climactic pinnacle. She bucked beneath him and shrieked as it all exploded inside her, taking everything with it, all his pain and all the horror he went through, leaving her gasping and dazed in his arms.

He lay above her, panting, shuddering against her, raising up only to touch her eyelids close. "Sleep, little one," he grumbled softly releasing a sleeping spell, pressing his face against her shoulder, and she did easily.

Eriol reached out and gently pulled Tomoyo's body toward his, tucking her smaller form up against his chest. Her skin was very soft and very pale, even paler than his own. Her hair was already tangled beyond belief, and her lips were swollen. With a quiet sigh, Eriol folded himself around Tomoyo, legs twining with hers, arms wrapped around her torso, hands cupping her rib-cage. And for the first time since Kaho, Eriol fell asleep with his face nestled between the breasts of a heartbreakingly beautiful woman.

* * *

Ok, I know it took time. But you have to admit that at least this was a long chapter.

I'm sorry if the erotica scene had offended someone.

Please, review.


	9. The challenge

**C.LeShay: **I am so sorry. I did not answer your review in my last chapter. I apologize. I hope you enjoy what happens next.

**Flicker: **Thank you very much. I'll keep doing my best.

**SanzoGirl: **The erotica scene has taken me a lot of hard work. So, I'm glad you like it. I read your fictions, and let me say that it's an honor for me to receive your reviews.

**Bobbyneko: - **(God, I'm terrible with the faces).

**Mimiluvbug:** Yes, I love when Suppi turns to his drunk self.

**Mystery Star:** Thank you.

**funky-squirrel:** Actually, I was wondering about your theories. Are they accurate?

**Jessica:** I hope this chapter helps you understand.

**sAyUrI-aNbU:** And here isthe update.

**pinky st :** Yes, you could say it's a ET. However I'm trying to include the other couples.

**Angel hacker** Thank you. That was exactly what I was trying to do; surprise you all. Let's see how Eriol deals now with what he has done.

**Shenhui** I'll try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything.

**MAru-chan:** Thank you for your review. I'll do my best.

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul** I'm glad you said that. I was pretty insecure about the erotica scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so please don't sue me.

**In the search of an angel**

By Mstica

Contributors: Ludmila Lococo and Sakura-txell.

/// Dream sequence///

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**The challenge**

'_How could you?'_

His eyes snapped open and his arms clenched involuntarily, drawing a faint moan of pain from the woman who lay under him. He could see through the window that the sun was rising.It was too early in the morning.

He felt… satiated .Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Two years, to be exact.

He was Clow's reincarnation and, contraire to Fujitaka Kinomoto, the other one who was Clow's reincarnation, he did possess the wizard's memories and wisdom. That was exactly what brought him and Kaho together. They both possessed ancient souls.

They could talk about the same things and understand what the other felt. Furthermore, he was attracted to her kindness, and her perceptive mind and intelligence as well. However, were both humans and couldn't avoid the physical need to touch and feel each other.

They waited for years until he reached puberty. They didn't feel ashamed. It had been beautiful and precious for both of them. His first time was all he had ever waited for.

And a week later, _Quaesitor_ came and took his love away.

Carefully, he took Tomoyo in his arms and carried her to his room and put her on the bed, where she was laying now. Her body was covered with bruises and bite marks.

'_How could you?'_

After Kaho's death, anger fueled him. As long as he held onto that rage, he was functioning. It didn't matter that his guardians were fearful of him. It didn't matter they avoided laughing or speaking to him like they used to. None of that mattered.

He couldn't mourn her. No, he needed anger. Go, destroy _Quaesitor_ for her. Anger, vengeance. Not pain, regret, grief and loneliness... damn it!

He didn't need emotions. Nothing mattered except his revenge. Not the other angels life's, wich were in danger, not his guardians, not his sanity.

That way, Clow's reincarnation became a hunter, a ruthless slayer who would risk everything. There had only been the need to grow stronger, to seek out knowledge---any knowledge---that would aid him in this fight.

And then…

From the first instant he had seen her, standing beside her friends, he had been drawn to her with an unnerving, inexplicable rush of hate. In all these years she had become a pretty young lady full of grace. Not only that. She was also very intelligent and wise in her words.

Then, why did he hate the sound of her voice?

He began to instinctively goad her away from them and from the coming battle. However, she outmatched him in every occasion. Like when she decided to stay when he warned her in the park.

Why couldn't he admire the fact that she wanted to support her friends at any cost?

He remembered when he had her under him in Sakura's Grandfather's mansion. The feel of her body, her hand touching his face, and the gaze of her eyes. He wanted to squeeze her neck and stop all the sensations she was making him feel.

But which sensations were those?

Eriol took a few steps away from the bed, watching her from a certain distance, and hissed aloud at the memory of the previous night.

She jumped in front of Lee and took the blast that was directed at him. She would have died if it hadn't been for the SHIELD Card . Why did she do it? For Sakura's sake? Because she considered Lee her friend?

Damn it. He knew why she did it. She did it because of that enormous heart she possessed.

And that was the last straw for him.

He understood what he denied himself to understand.

She reminded him of Kaho.

She was kind, wise, graceful. She would do whatever was best for her loved ones.

Her gentle eyes would calm him when he felt disturbed. All that made him mad because those were gifts that Kaho possessed.

That was the reason why he dragged her to his house. That was why he screamed at her. Why would she be so stupid as to risk her life? He wanted to know what made her be like that.

"_Syaoran is more important than me," _she said. And he knew, that in her mind, everyone was more important than her.

That was whenhe lost it.

'_How could you?'_

He wanted to absorb everything that was Kaho in her, and at the same time punish her because of that. She wasn't Kaho, and he hated her for not being her.

But his body needed it, loved it. To touch her, to feel her, to absorb that unconditional love that she always gave, no matter what.

He contemplated the woman. Why didn't she stop him?

Would it be possible for her to stop him?

'_How could you?'_

He had attacked her. She was an innocent virgin, and he had attacked her.

" I'm a monster," he finally whispered to himself.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up quite early and jerked upright immediately. This wasn't her dormitory. She looked around in momentary confusion and then at herself only to that she was completely naked. Her face reddened as the memories of their previous night came flooding back to her. 

She felt sore and exhausted. There were several marks in her body making her suddenly conscious of aches, and that just made her even more self-conscious. Grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around her chest, she tried to move but a voice stopped her.

" There is a bathroom there. You better take a shower."

"Eriol?," she asked confused. "What…"

" I left you some of Nakuru's clothes on that chair," he said. " Choose whatever you like and put it on," he started to leave.

" Wait…"

"Don't worry about your mother," he interrupted her. "Everybody in your home saw you arrive last night and leave this morning in an early walk. Benefits of magic," he finished and left.

Tomoyo was really confused. He hadn't looked into her eyes, but she saw it perfectly well what was going on. He was trying to revert to the man who didn't care but was failing, and couldn't understand why.

He felt guilty.

Tomoyo did not plan what happened the previous night, but at least saw other emotions beside indifference in his eyes.

And he wanted to ignore everything.

Shouldn't she be relieved? Last night wasn't what she expected to be necessary to help him. But it was exactly what he wanted in that moment. What he needed to feel alive.

She was scared, but this was not the time to think about herself.

With determination, she stood up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

/// She was running. To where? She didn't know, everything was too dark. Sakura could hear steps behind her, but they were not chasing her, they were running along with her. 

Something was wrong. She wasn't afraid… She was terrified.

This feeling was nothing like she had ever felt before. She was getting closer to her destination…

Closer

Closer

And suddenly, she fell down

No, she did not fall, she tripped with something.

There was something on the floor.

A battered body that was suffering in unconsciousness.

"Touya!"

She crawled to him and took him in her arms. There was blood everywhere.

" I'm sorry," she cried. "We didn't know," she brought him closer to her, tears spilling down her face. "Oh, we were so wrong…///

Sakura woke up with a gasp. Kero and Spinel were sleeping at her side so she got out of bed, wiping her wet brow.

Could it be?

As she expected, Touya was outside her room, sleeping in a chair. "You worry so much, " she whispered.

Sakura remembered years before when her brother gave his power to Yue so Yukito could live. "You also did it so I could be protected".

"_His power was so grand that I was amazed,"_ said Yue to her once.

_" I'm sorry," she cried. "We didn't know," she brought him closer to her, tears falling. "Oh, we were so wrong…///_ her dream had only brought her more questions to answer.

Sakura's eyes fell to the floor and then again to her brother. Kerberos told her, in many occasions, that her dreams could also be predictions of what could happen in the future.

She got closer to Touya and touched his forehead with her fingers. "You are my mother's child too," she whispered to herself. "I wonder if…"

* * *

Her hair was still wet from the shower and her body was covered with Nakuru´s clothes, which fit her quite well. 

Eriol watched her for a few seconds but then turned to the door. "I'll walk you home," he said.

They walked a few blocks in silence. Eriol was only focused in arriving to her house so finally he could leave her to safety.

Safe from him.

A soft hand grabbed his arm to stop him, "Eriol, wait."

Eriol complied. He would do anything she asked from him. He deserved it.

She deserved it.

Damn it, he had treated her no better than an animal. He would let her cry, he would let her hit him and scream to him.

She deserved it.

But when he looked into her eyes he saw that there was no reproach, no fear or anger as she looked back at him, only an odd understanding and a subtle longing.

" Are you OK?" she asked.

Damn if she ever confused him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked puzzled. She shouldn't be talking to him as if she were interested in his well-being.

Mad at that, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her hard. She angered him so much. " Why don't you hate me? You should be yelling at me," he screamed.

Small tears started to form in her amethyst eyes. Tomoyo let her hand brush his cheeck the same way she did it in her grandfather's mansion.

"It's OK", she answered him. "You …"

Eriol never knew what would have come from her mouth because he felt a familiar presence. He pushed Tomoyo behind him, his staff already in his hand.

"Relax, young warrior", said _Quaesitor_. "I only came to deliver my challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Exactly. My Emperor is becoming impatient. So, why not end this?"

" You wont take Sakura," screamed Tomoyo.

_Quaesitor_ smirked. "That will be decided tomorrow night".

"What do you mean?" asked Eriol.

"You and all your friends against me," explained the creature. "The winner Keeps Sakura".

"And if we refuse?" Eriol didn't like it. He wanted to attack _Quaesitor_ so much at that moment. However, he couldn't do it. Not with Tomoyo there with him.

"Sooner or later, I'll take her to her home, where she belongs with her father and brother," answered _Quaesitor._ "At least this way you can be prepared".

Eriol though it for a few seconds. "All right. Tomorrow night at the abandoned factory near the clock."

_Quaesitor_ smiled and then leered at Tomoyo. "Take her, too. I'm sure the Emperor wouldn't mind if I take her as a reward."

Tomoyo gasped and _Quaesitor _disappeared.

Eriol made his staff disappear and grabbed Tomoyo's hand so as to drag her home again. He had to leave her at her house and then return to Sakura's so he could inform everybody about the challenge.

So, the final battle finally arrived. It was all or nothing. His hand clenched.

"Ouch!! Eriol, stop," Tomoyo shook herself free from his grasp. " You have to calm youlself."

Eriol looked intensely into her eyes. She could feel his hatred again. Hate directed at her. Why? She couldn't understand. She tore her gaze away from the burning darkness of the magician's eyes. It made her uncomfortable. He irradiated madness and obvious desire for blood.

His hand shot out and caught her behind the neck, forcing her to look at him, forcing her closer. "Stop telling me what to do, girl," he whispered.

" Stop this," she begged. " Stop being like this. This is not you, Eriol."

"It is me!" he screamed at her pushing her more against his body. "I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work," now the burr of his rusty baritone was somber, so soft-voiced she was startled. "I won't admit weaknesses. I am a killer, girl. I will fight tomorrow and you will do anything to stop me."

" You are not doing this to protect Sakura," said Tomoyo with conviction. " What… what do you expect to get from all this hate?"

He seemed to tense in barely contained fury and madness. "Revenge," he replied, still soft. " For Kaho… for myself… I want to kill _Quaesitor_. It's my right."

" And then?" asked Tomoyo "What will happen when he is laying death at your feet?" a few tears escaped from her eyes.

" I…" he directed his eyes at the floor " I cannot think… beyond his death."

" Please, Eriol," she cried touching his check. He tensed. " Don't do this for revenge. No matter what happens, if you do this because of hate, he will win."

" I will not lose this fight," he screamed at her.

"No. But you'll lose something more important," she took away her hand from his check. " I don't know what, but nothing good will come from this."

He grabbed her hand again and started walking to her house.

He knew she was right. He should be doing this to protect Sakura. To stop others from suffering the same torture he suffered when he lost Kaho.

But he couldn't help it. He wanted _Quaesitor_ to suffer a slow and painful death.

And nobody would stop him from getting what he wanted.

Especially not the amethyst eyed girl who attempted to save him.

He could not let her ruin everything

* * *


	10. Promise me

**Important: author note**

Yes, I know it has taken time, a lot. Im so sorry. But Im back, baby. Please, don't send any virus. I need a Beta, urgently. If you remember, english is not my first languaje. I need someone to check my grammar. Please, I beg you.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so please don't sue me.

**In the search of an angel**

By Mstica

Contributors: Ludmila Lococo and Sakura-txell.

/ Dream sequence/

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Promise me

Tomoyo knoked the bedroom's door twice.

"Come in," a mature voice responded. "Oh, Tomoyo. How was your early walk?"

Eriol had just left her when one of the maids told her that her mother wanted to talk to her.

"It's a beatiful day, mother," said the young lady. "What are you doing?"

Her mother's bed was covered with two half full suitcases. Clothes where everywhere.

" There is a problem with one of our European's divisions," answered Sonomi Daidouji. "Oh, What's the point in having partners there if they can't do things right," the woman shook her head regretfully. "You don't mind that I leave for a few days, do you?"

Tomoyo didn't mind. She got used to this kind of situations very early in her youth. " I don't mind mother. Don't worry, if something happens I can call Mr. Kinomoto. He arrives this night from his trip".

Sonomi frowned. Her enemisty with her pased away cousin's husband was very well known. However, for Sakura's sake, she learned to control it. "I guess it's OK," she walked and stopped in front of her daugther. "And how is our dear Sakura this days?"

The amethyst eye girl forced herself to smile. "She is fine, mother. I'll see her this afternoon in Lee's house."

"That's perfect sweetheart," Sonomi stoped in front of her frowning suspiciously and Tomoyo feared that she had noticed one of the bruices that the turtle neck was hidding. "Why did you tie your hair up?" She took the tie of letting her daugther's hair fall graciously " It looks better when you wear it down, honey," she said while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Tomoyo saw the longing look her mother had. She recognise the same look she have every time she traveled trough her memories. Those memories where Nadeshiko resided.

Then Sonomi continued packing while talking "I know, " she suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we go out when I'm back? Us three: You, Sakura and me."

Tomoyo acompanied her mother until the car took her away to the airport. She needed to get things ready for tonight.

"So, we fight him tonight?" asked Syaoran angered. "How could you accept that duel?"

"There was no other way," answered Eriol. "He will keep appearing and attaking us every minute if I had refused. This way is better. We know when and where and this way we can be prepared."

" And where is this duel?" asked Touya.

"You are not coming," said Sakura in a calm voice.

"The hell I wont!" her brother screamed.

"Dad is coming home tonigth. What do you think will happen if he arrives and nobody is there?"

" And what do you think will happened if you do not came back ever?" answered her brother.

Sakura took gently his hand and walked with him away from the others. "Please Touya, if you come then Tomoyo will come too and I wont be able to focus in this fight if I am worry about you two," she placed her hand in his cheek. "You don't have your powers," she smiled while he cursed. "…to protect you. I beg you, for once, trust me. Trust my powers and abbilities. I will be back."

Touya didn't answered. However, he wrapped his sister in his arms, embracing her. "Just promise me that you'll be back, monster."

Sakura smiled. "I promise."

"Good afternoon Wei," greeted Tomoyo holding some bags. " Are the others here?"

"Yes, Miss. Please, follow me."

She reached the room and notice the tension that was there. It was not so hard to imagine what kept everybody else preocupided.

"Tomoyo," Sakura came to her and hugged her. "You came."

"But of course," answered her friend. "You really thought that I would let you have an adventure without one of my designs?"

Sakura receive one of the bags Tomoyo was holding. "One of your designs?" asked the Card Master preocupied.

Tomoyo laughed at her friends expression. "Oh, don't worry," she said to calm her down. "I understand that you are no longer a child. This suit won't make you look like a doll."

And she was rigth. The suit was a simple one piece in black and light pink color. Comfortable and practical that would let her fight, run, jump and whatever else was necessary.

"I also brought a matching bow for Kero," said Tomoyo.

"A present for me!" screamed Kero flying to Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Yes, for you" confirmed the girl. " And don't worry, it's designed to fall once you transform so it wont choke you."

Kero screamed in joy.

"You are patetic," Spinel murmured but Kero heard him.

"You are just jealous because you don't have one."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Tomoyo. I'll put it on right away."

Tomoyo smiled watching her friend leave.

"A costume, Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran laughing. "Aren't we a little old for that?"

Tomoyo turned to him and trowed him a bag. "As I told Mei Ling, many years before: this is the only way I have to make sure you come back safe and sound to me".

He came close, reaching her showlder in a comforting way "Oh, yes. Our sense of honor wouldn't let us not return this clothes to you".

Tomoyo gasped mockingly "Nobody would dare to loose my trust doing that," she finally smiled pointing the bag. "It has your clan's sign".

Syaoran's smile turned to a frown. "We asked Touya to take you to your home".

The amethyst girl's eyes frowned "What? Why?"

"Tomoyo, you know why. Remember what hapened last night", Syaoran let the bag on the floor "This ends tonight. We need to be able to fight with all our powers. We cannot loose concentration in protecting you".

"The SHIELD Card..."

"Not even with the SHIELD Card. If you come then Touya would come too and we cannot afford protecting both of you".

"Syaoran, I... I have always been with Sakura in every battle. I don't know if I can just stay away when... "

Syaoran grabed her shouders in a reasuring way, "I promise you, that thing will not take Sakura. I'll fight with everything I have. So will the others. But I need you to trust me. Please".

"I... I trust you" she smile saddly at him, "I always trusted you with her".

"Thank you", the boy smiled "I'll go change".

Once he left, Tomoyo heard a soft clapping of hands.

"That was very sweet" Eriol was standing there, close to the wall. Tomoyo didn't ask how he got in without knoking the door of the apartment "Where are Spinel and Nakuru?", she asked walking to him.

"Outside, waiting for us", he smirked "So, Syaoran promised you that he will protect Sakura and you believe him. It surprise me how trusting you are of him".

"Of course I trust him", she smiled.

"You trust me too?"

Tomoyo looked seriously to him "That depends, are you willing to do the same promise?".

He laughed cruelly "Oh, I will fight with all my stregth, I assure you".

"No", she walked to him until she was one step away "Not that. Will you protect Sakura above everything?".

Eriol sneered, " I will have my revenge, that should satisfy you". It surprised him that the fact that she was arguing anoyed him.

" I don't care about your revenge. That shouldn't be your goal tonight". She walked to him until she stood a step away from him. "I want you to promise me that you will protect Sakura above everything", she said very serious "Revenge wont give you anything".

He Knew that. Once he kills Queasitor, everything would end. There will be no purpose in his life. He would return to his emptiness. But he wanted that. Was emptiness the same as peace? No, he felt peace recently, last night, and it wasn't the same.

Eriol sneered. How dare she? He grabed her body, turning her and pushing her to the wall. He came close to her and her body warmed his at contact. It felt good, he relaxed while she tensed. Yes, she made him feel at peace. Not enough to forget his hate for his enemy. There was still that desire to kill. And he would not resign to his right to be satisfied.

So the question would be, what's the diference between peace and emptines? Could he live without this peace? How would it be to return to his old life were Mitzuki is gone.

Eriol buried his face in Tomoyo's neck. She smelled different than Kaho but it felt almost the same. "So warm", he murmured. He could hear her heart beating faster and watched her face. She would do anything for her loved ones. He smirked.

"So, you don't want me to get revenge?", he murmured "Even when i deserved it?"

"I want you to do this for the right reasons"

"To protect your Sakura"

"By protecting her you'll also be protecting the rest of us. We all love her. I cannot imagine the repercussions; Shaoran, Touya, Kero, Yue, Yukito, her father, my mother, me. She is very important to us"

"Yes, she is", he whispered. He did't have to return to his old life. The girl was giving him, without knowing, another alternative. "I tell you this, i will focus in protecting Sakura. I will not seek revenge but her wellfare above everything else, but you must promise me something".

"What is it?"

"You will be mine. You'll become everything I tell you to be," he took a strand of her hair betwen his fingers. "My friend, my companion," he brought the hair to his nose and smelled. "My lover, even. All the atention you give to the others and more. I want it all. I don't need it but it would make my life more pleasant", he smelled her neck "better", he aded.

Tomoyo closed her eyes "Fine", she whispered.

Eriol was surprised, " No doubts?", he asked "No conditions?"

"Focus on protecting Sakura. Don't give yourselfe to anger and bloodlust and I will hold my end of this bargain".

"And how would you know if I have withold mine? No matter what, Quaesitor will die. How would you know if it was my desire for revenge or my duty to protect Sakura that defeated him".

"Syaoran will tell me. He knows this things".

Eriol snorted in anger, his hand gathering a handfull of hair behind her head bringin her closer to his face. His mouth was almost touching hers. That was not what he wanted, she was suposed to trust him, no others. The deal was that she would give everythig to him, no others. "I cannot asure you that I will honour my part of this agrement but I asure you that you will honour yours".

"I will not...", he didn't let her finish. His mouth was on hers with force.

"Oh, you will, my dear, " he wispered, his fingers touching her check. "Because you only give, Tomoyo. You will want to care for me, protect me. You will want to..." he could't help but kiss her again, but this time slowly. "save me".

"What's going on" Syaoran appeared in the room. Eriol's back stoped him from seing the kiss but not from seing that he was holding Tomoyo. He tensed not liking this, "Tomoyo?"

Eriol steped away smirking at her. Sakura came wearing the outfit that Tomoyo made for her. Touya, Yukito and Kero came with her.

"Oh, Eriol. When did you arrive?

He looked at Sakura and smile "It's time to go".

They all left the apartment and walked Tomoyo and Touya to his car. Syaoran grabbed her hand stopping her "Is everything OK?", he whispered.

She smiled, "Yes, of course. Just queep your focus on the battle", she walked to Sakura and huged her "Come back to me, promise me that we will be together again".

Sakura smiled " Of course".

Tomoyo droped her hands from around her friend and looked at the rest of them "The same goes for all of you. You must come back to me".

They all nodded.

"Come on, Tomoyo" said Touya. "I'll take you to your home".

And with one more look that promised too much, both of them left.

Eriol turned to them. His ayes cold and calculating. The time arrived.

"Let's go".


End file.
